


Lucy Looks for Love

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari on female, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, cumflation, cunninlingus, huge cock, huge tits, hyper balls, hyper cock, solo futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: A shy hyper futanari looks for love!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	Lucy Looks for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Brevity is not my strong suit.
> 
> Hello all! I'm here to bring you this monster of a first chapter to what is potentially a new series! Unlike my other series, this main character is a futanari who isn't a dominant sexual tornado - although she still hung like crazy! This series will hopefully provide a more realistic kind of character, with a lot of growth and character development and such. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

Derision. Hatred. Revulsion. It was how they felt about her. It was how she felt about herself. It was how she felt about  _ it _ . For as long as she could remember, ever since she found out she was  _ different _ . Different, the biggest curse you could ever experience in life, a curse that hung over your head, marking you forever. She thought adulthood would change that, that it would change everything. Moving away, becoming a member of society, meeting new people - none of it mattered. Things were the same wherever she went. It was just as they say: the more things change the more they stay the same.

Tears flowed from her eyes, dripping onto the large circular glasses hanging off her face. They streamed down to the small tip of her button nose, briefly hanging onto the rounded end before falling onto her pillow. The soft cloth quickly darkened, the purple material turning black from the moisture. With a dainty arm she wiped under her glasses, pushing the black frames up to her forehead. A cascade of brown hair lay across her cheek, acting like a barrier to cover her shameful visage from the world. 

Rolling onto her back, she grabbed her glasses between her slim fingers and threw them to the side, the thin frames bouncing gently against the bed. With an arm covering her eyes, she stared into darkness, the twin waterfalls of salty sadness soaking into her pale skin. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps, small bits of spittle flying from her pink lips into the air, before dropping back onto her face. Chest rising and falling rapidly, heart beating like a drum, she lay in hushed darkness, only the sounds of her rejected wailings penetrating the suffocating silence.

Like all things, even this came to an end. For one such as her, who cried herself to sleep more than most, being lulled into unconsciousness by her own audible despair was nothing new. The world of dreams, or in her case, nightmares, more often that not, overcame her being. Gentle snoring replaced mournful cries, and a new sound, one that would be all but out of place for anyone but this slumbering individual, joined the congested inhales.  _ Gurgling _ . It came from under the thick blanket that cradled her small body, right below a very unusual protuberance that snaked from her crotch down past her feet.

Her slumber was anything but peaceful. 

Arm raised. Hand holding metal. Passing scenery. She was on a bus. Wearing something - a dress? It was too short. Everyone could see it. No one was saying anything to her. Sideways glances. Not-so-subtle snickering. Clicks of cameras. Mocking. Leering. Laughing. She couldn’t do anything. Frozen in place. Facing forward but able to see everyone around her. Crying. Then something new.

Sitting outside. Sun shining. A cold table. Same outfit. Same problem. Surrounded by others. Young. Immature. Mean. They were jeering, hurling insults. An apple splattered next to her. A carton of milk splashed across her head. Cruel nicknames. Threats. Promises of violence. More crying. Then something new.

Indoors. Uncomfortable seat. Computer monitor. A man. Sitting on her desk. A vicious grin. Rows of pointed teeth. Beady eyes. Ogling eyes. Innuendo. Inappropriate comment. Hand on thigh. An implication. No response? A scolding. Face a mask of anger. Others standing up staring. Same visage. Heads shaking. Underhanded comments. A folded letter. Then something new...

A small, rectangular screen lit up next to her restless, sleeping form, vibrating against the wooden surface.

Night turned to day, beams of light creeping their way between the plastic blinds that loosely covered the single window of the small room. They flashed across the slumbering girl’s face, framing her features a soft warmth. With a yawn and a sniffle, her nose still partially stuffed, she began to come to life. Hazel eyes squinting at the intruding illumination, she raised her head, hands rising automatically to wipe the sleep and leftover moisture from her face. As she sat up, her hands flapped around against the bed, blindly searching for her discarded glasses. Once they were in her possession, she carefully put them on her face, and immediately groaned.

“Oh no, not today…”

Sticking out in front of her face was her blanket, tented towards the ceiling, pulling the rest of the material towards her groin. It rose incredibly high, and the top was clearly soaked in some viscous substance; in fact, it was more than the top that was soaked. Nearly the entire pitched bed-covering was drenched, dark and practically see through. As she stared, mind spinning into action, the mysterious entity spewed another helping of liquid into the comforter. While whatever it was that was causing this was still completely hidden, the small girl knew the culprit like the back of her hand.

“I just washed this comforter two days ago!” she exclaimed in groggy annoyance, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. This movement was accompanied by a loud thud, the wooden bed frame shaking from some unknown force. The thick blanket went with her, still sticking to whatever was protruding from the young woman’s crotch. She gripped the wet fabric between her fingers and threw it to the side, finally revealing the source of her frustration. 

Jutting from her crotch was an enormous  _ cock _ . Easily thicker than her leg, looking more equivalent to the girl’s, or futa’s, as she actually was, slim waist, it took up all the space between her pale thighs. It’s massive length stuck out far past her knees, not even half its length reached before extending beyond the boney caps; in fact, it looked as though even if the futa’s lithe legs were fully stretched out, she wouldn’t come close to touching the head with her feet. It would be more appropriate to compare its size to the full  _ height _ of her body; her dick, if measured, coming out to less than a foot shorter than she was tall.

Below hung a pair of equally enormous testicles. They gurgled loudly, clearly the culprit of the perverse sounds from the night before. The size of two over-inflated  _ basketballs _ , they visibly shifted in her equally enormous sack, rising and falling as much as they could under their extreme weight. The sack itself, hairless, much like the rest of the girl’s body below her shoulders, and leathery, was stretched to its limits, despite its clearly spacious interior. These nearly-literal wrecking balls hung all the way to the  _ floor _ , resting heavily against the beige carpet.

This monstrous, unnatural thing, was the source of all her troubles. 

Glaring daggers at the ponderous pole, the futanari, Lucy, sighed, and reached over for her phone. Yawning again, she turned the device on, and her eyes lit up at what she saw: a new notification from the dating app she cautiously tread. These were rare for the young futanari, and even when she did manage to go on dates, the end results were always the same; the night before was typical of the fallout. Just as she was about to open the message, her eyes flashed to the top of the screen and this time her eyes bulged in shock. It was so late! 

“Oh crap I forgot to set an alarm!” Lucy practically yelled, bolting to her feet. Rushing towards the door, her cock leading the way, she half-ran towards the bathroom. She always had to be careful when moving so quickly, her wobbling phallus prone to slamming into anything it could like it had a mind of its own. With a grunt, she lifted her cock up, the shaft shadowing her face as she made it to the bathroom. Maneuvering around her own mass, one arm struggling to contain the pulsing beast, she opened the bathroom door. She had to let her cock droop a bit as she entered the small room, lest it slam into the top of the door frame - this she had learned from experience.

Barging into the small lavatory, she shimmied and shuffled, struggling to get into position in front of the toilet. She ended up having to stand in the  _ shower _ before she had enough room to push her cock down towards the open bowl, thankful that the curtain had already been pulled back. Pressing the head downward, she moaned as the cold ceramic pressed into the sides of her giant glans. Fuck, she forgot to lift the seat! It took some effort on her part, but she finally managed to plunge the head into the cold water.

“Come on, come on, I’m gonna be so late!”

With a throaty moan at the sensation of the cold water on her burning-hot phallus, she relaxed her body. Immediately, her entire shaft rumbled, and her cumslit, which was more like a cum cavern, gaped obscenely, followed by a torrent of pearly-white liquid. The steaming hot semen that shot from her cock splashed loudly into the water, diluting it heavily in an instant. The thick substance covered her titanic tip and rose higher and higher, nearly coming up to the rim of the bowl in just seconds.

“Ah crap, ah crap.” Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked around wildly, knowing her short arms wouldn’t be able to reach the handle. Thinking quickly, she leaned her body forward, her cock now plunged into the toilet as far as it could go, and grabbed wildly at the plunger next to her. Success! She managed to tip it just enough towards herself to be able reach it and quickly grabbed the top of the small wooden pole. Just as her cum, well, actually precum, though one couldn’t tell by looking, was about to overflow the toilet, having not stopped shooting the entire time, she slammed the end of the plunger onto the handle.

The toilet flushed loudly, making a choking sound like it was struggling to drain her enormous output. The pile of cum barely dipped, keeping level as her cock continued its outpour. Her semen filled and clogged every hole in the toilet, but still Lucy persisted. Every time it seemed like her virile load would start to leak out of the top, she flushed it again. This process repeated several times until the toilet couldn’t keep up, its water levels too low to keep flushing.

“Oh nooo,” the futa groaned, knowing a change of position would soon have to come, “I’m gonna make a mess!”

Grimacing, Lucy realized she needed to move on to plan B. Clenching her entire body, her momentous salvo of neverending seed tapering off, she moved as quickly as she could, which wasn’t very fast due to the size of the equipment she was lugging around and the tensed state of her muscles. Stepping over the sides of the tub, her balls dragging up the side before  _ slamming _ into the ground once more, she aimed her cock at the tub and let her release continue once more.

She began to stroke her cock as quickly as she could, bending the upper half of her body down to practically  _ bear hug _ the massive shaft. Her small breasts and rock hard nipples pressed pleasantly into its hot surface, which throbbed and pulsed with every new rocketing release. Lucy focused as much as she could on her own pleasure, and rocked her body up and down the mighty pole. Luckily for her, because she hadn’t cum the night before, she could feel her real orgasm already start to build in her insane cum factories, which were now gurgling even louder than before.

Lucy did whatever she could to quicken her explosion. Trying to keep her mind off the events of the night before, she thought of every attractive woman she could. Movie stars, pornstars, beautiful women she had seen on the streets that she burned images of into her mind - a new throb from her cock showed that it was working. Lucy poked her tongue out and licked timidly at the surface, the skin practically hot enough to burn her mouth. She could feel one of the massive veins pulse against her cheek.

Her pre splashed loudly into the tub, emptying much quicker due to the thankfully large drain. As her orgasm approached, her cock seemed to somehow grow even  _ larger _ , pushing her arms out even further and practically pressing into the wall across from her. The sounds of her cum hitting the ceramic was incredibly loud, and practically echoed across the small room. The small futa had to spread her legs out even farther apart as her balls similarly inflated, rumbling against the floor as they began to deliver her  _ true _ payload.

“Oh God…!” Lucy groaned loudly, as the first blast of pure virility flew up her shaft. Her fat cumtube bulged even larger, already wider than one of her willowy arms. Her urethra gaped once more, this time looking large enough that someone could  _ make out _ with it. Lucy’s whole body shook, her massive cock vibrating along with her. Her balls smacked loudly against the floor as they failed to lift towards her groin, far too heavy to make the ascent up her legs. She was cumming!

With a loud  _ thud _ , the first blast of semen  _ smacked  _ into the wall, too thick to actually splash. Her actual cum had a paste-like consistency, and it ran down the wall slowly, at least as slowly as it could as it jettisoned out of her cock. It hit the floor of the tub, and quickly began to accumulate as it spread across the ceramic. The jet continued, seemingly unending as it repainted the wall white, inches of thick seed layering the surface. Her first blast lasted nearly a minute, the tub already half-full; and she wasn’t even  _ close _ to finishing. Over and over again her cock fired off streams of the dense substance.

Regaining some of her senses, Lucy aimed her cock to the side; the pile of semen wasn’t dissipating fast enough, and had begun to rise in a giant hill towards her glans. She left a long trail of semen as she did, the baby batter sticking to the wall like glue before slowly succumbing to gravity. She watched as her cum filled the shower, the bubbling mass not draining  _ nearly _ quickly enough. Heaving her cock upward, she aimed it towards the ceiling, letting the next stream hit there, her cock shooting with enough force to hit the off-white roof of the bathroom.

It took several minutes for her orgasm to finally die down, her cock slowly drooping in her arms. The entire bathroom was a mess. The toilet was still completely filled with her white goo, some of it having managed to escape its confines and slowly trickle down the outside of the bowl. Her shower was in an even worse state. Ceiling and walls all completely covered, repainted in her essence. Various multi-colored bottles, bars of soap, and washcloths had been drenched as well, and would likely need to be replaced. The tub itself was filled to overcapacity, the mountains of thick cream that rose half way up the wall to the ceiling similarly leaking down the sides onto the already coated tile floor. It was a  _ mess _ .

“Looks like I’m not showering today.” Lucy sighed, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. Moving over to the sink, she grabbed a dry cloth hanging next to the bathroom mirror and wetted it. Applying a bit of soap onto the wet rag, she ran it over her body, making sure to focus on the spots on her skin that her cum managed to splash onto. Taking a moment to glare at her difficult appendage, she began to rub it down as well; the cum coating its surface didn’t wipe off so much as  _ fell _ off, landing in large splatters against the floor. Throwing the towel into the sink, she grabbed a hairbrush and began to comb through her short hair, doing her best to fashion it into her usual bob. 

Taking another glance at herself in the thankfully-clean mirror, she turned around and headed back to her room. Her cock dragged behind her, its flaccid length several inches longer than her short legs. Luckily when she wasn’t aroused, her enormous cum-filled boulders hung  _ only _ to right below her knees - she wasn’t sure she could function if they reached the ground as well. Lucy stared at her bed in frustration, noticing her nocturnal emissions had soaked most of it. Great, more laundry for her to do later.

Opening the closet in her room, she grabbed a plain white bra and fastened it onto her chest. She didn’t really  _ need _ the support, her small breasts were only a handful at most and barely filled a B cup, but did it anyway to maintain some level of professionalism. Throwing on a similarly colored blouse, she played with the frilly sleeves for a moment, making sure they didn’t fold in on themselves and looked perfectly cute. After straightening out the bottom, she started to reach for one of her floor-length skirts, and ran into yet another problem that morning.

“Why is it dirty!?” Lucy moaned, tossing the stained article on the floor. It quickly became apparent that  _ every  _ single skirt she rifled through had a stain on it! Large splotches of white covered their front, both inside and out. Even when she  _ thought _ she found an unblemished long gray dress, she found the bottoms were speckled in her dried cum as well! Had she been leaking more than usual lately? How did she not notice any of this before? Oh god what if other people had seen out and about in cum-covered clothing!? Salty tears began to run from her eyes as she threw garment after garment onto the quickly-disappearing carpet.

Just as the small futa was about to break down and give up, the thought of using one of her precious sick days crossing her mind, she struck gold. Tucked randomly amongst her blouses and shirts, was a skirt; it was long, black, business like, and most importantly,  _ clean _ . Lucy held it out and twirled it around, practically pulling it inside-out to check its spotlessness. It was untainted! She quickly stepped into it, fastening the small strap around the waist, and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. 

The skirt was almost more of a dress the way it covered her legs down to her ankles, but she couldn’t wear much else due to her  _ affliction _ . She had foregone wearing any underwear, having learned at a young age that nothing currently created came even  _ close _ to containing her monstrous genitals. Her blouse was tucked in, pressing against her flat stomach and giving her the appearance of possessing some  _ amount _ of bust. There was only one problem, and that was the fat, pink creature resting between her small feet.

Time for the part she  _ hated _ . Turning around, she moved towards her night stand, and grabbed an odd looking implement off of its surface. It looked almost like something a dominatrix would use; it was a long, black leather strap that was covered in numerous hooks and buckles. Putting a foot on the bed, she reached down and began the arduous process of strapping her cock to her leg. She had to tuck and fold it over on itself in such a way it both didn’t peek from under her dress, or create any unseemly bulges in her skirt. She couldn’t very well have her cock sticking out when she went out in public!

Once her cock was secured, the perpetually-pulsing length strapped to her leg tightly, she grabbed her phone and moved to leave the room. Darn, she was  _ really  _ gonna be late! Quickening her pace, she made her way to the front door, slipping on a pair of black shoes with just the slightest hint of a heel on them; she was barely over 5 feet tall, and needed all the help she could get in the height department. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she shoved her phone into it, the device mingling with the other various objects inside, and headed out the door.

It was a short walk to the nearest bus stop, which was half the reason she picked the apartment before moving in. As she walked down the sidewalk, passing many other units, her head cocked slightly at a familiar sight in an unfamiliar location. An unmarked white van was in front of one of the vacant apartments, which was marked off by cones and tape that read ‘Caution’ across their yellow sides. She paused for a moment as two men walked inside, both carrying a number of tools and wearing what could only be described as white hazmat suits.

Dawning on her that was only one reason they’d be here, Lucy began to walk quicker, practically half-running to the bus stop. Why were they  _ here _ , at the complex she lived in!? Was another futa living here!? Lucy covered her face as she moved past the apartment, not wanting to be seen - not that they would recognize her. She knew the company she worked for did jobs in the city, but she had never actually  _ seen _ them at work. There was something very…  _ surreal _ about the whole thing.

The rushed futanari reached her bus stop right as the bus was pulling up; finally, some luck. She flashed her card at the electronic reader as she boarded, and hurried towards the back of the bus. Standing up with one hand on the rail, she dug her hand into her purse as the vehicle took off; as much as she wanted to, Lucy could never risk sitting in one of the seats in case her knee-knocking globes decided to sag to the floor, exposing what she was to the world. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through several random sites, trying to mentally hype herself up before checking her dating app notification she had seen this morning. 

Was she  _ ready _ to start talking to someone else already? She had literally been dumped, well, she guessed she had been dumped - she didn’t know what else to call it, less than half a day before. Lucy assumed that when someone looked at your nearly-naked body with disgust and called you a ‘freak’ that that could qualify as a dumping. Her shoulders slumped at the thought, the familiar malaise that seemed to hang over her being coming back in full force.  _ No _ , stop. She needed to be strong, that's what her parents always told her. If she didn’t get back on the horse, it might run off, leaving her in the dust.

Right before she opened the message, a hint of confidence filling her, a noise from behind her caught her attention.

Craning her neck, her eyes fell onto the source of the disruption. Two girls, who each looked about college age, were sitting, whispering to themselves and giggling as they passed their phones back and forth to each other. Staring at them for a second, she took in their bodies. Both were similarly beautiful, one blonde and one brunette. They had supple bodies, and filled out their shirts and jeans well. Lucy was jealous - she always wanted to be like them. 

Just the sight of the two young beauties sent her loins stirring. Almost like they had a mind of her own, her testicles let out a low grumble between her legs, coming to life and shifting against each other between her legs. While not able to move due to its tight constraints, her cock still throbbed against the uncomfortable leather, causing the strap to cut sharply into its skin. Lucy winced for a moment, her eyes unfocusing as all of her willpower went into calming her needy appendage.

Her gaze still lingered on the giggling girls, perhaps a bit too long at this point, and one of them glanced up and caught her eye.

Turning her head back quickly, Lucy stared at the floor and closed her eyes. She could hear more laughing and snickering from behind her. The futa could feel her body start to shake and her face turn red, her embarrassment only made worse by the feeling of her balls bouncing around against her legs under her skirt, aided by every lurch of the bus. God she  _ hated  _ them. Clenching her eyes shut as hard as she could, she took a deep breath. They weren’t laughing at her. They weren’t laughing at her. They weren’t laughing at her. She repeated this to herself like a mantra, trying to calm herself. It was just like her nightmares from last night - no, it was like the nightmares she had almost  _ every  _ night. 

There went that confidence.

Opening her eyes, she brought one of her delicate hands to her face, nudging her glasses out of the way and wiped at her eyes. At least she didn’t cry, that had to count for something. Looking at her phone once more, she steeled herself as she opened the dating app. Going into her messages, her heart dropped momentarily once more. Near the top of the screen were the last messages from the girl she, well, tried to date. The one she... the one that… the reason she cried herself to sleep the night before. Lucy almost closed the app again, before stopping herself; no, she needed to keep trying. She  _ refused _ to be alone forever!

She clicked on the girl’s profile before the message, just to remind herself of who she was. Lucy swiped on quite a few different people, just in the off chance they might be interested back. Ah, she remembered her now. Reagan was her name. Red hair, a smattering of freckles over a pointed nose and deep emerald eyes. From her pictures, she was quite well built as well, something that Lucy both desired for herself personally, and in a partner. They were around the same age too, which was nice. Lucy tapped back and opened the message.

R: I don’t mean to be rude but are you really a futanari? :O

Lucy chuckled to herself under her breath. This was usually the response she got. You were able to mark yourself as a futa if you had a way to prove it, which she did, and it often made her stand out amongst the other profiles - although this wasn’t always a good thing. Not everyone who messaged her did so out of genuine interest. She quickly tapped a response back.

L: haha yeah I am. And no worries, most people ask that question lol

Before Lucy had a minute to over-analyze her response, an announcement called out over the bus’s speakers: it was her stop. Shoving her phone into her purse, she quickly exited the vehicle, grimacing as the act of walking down the steps jostled her genitals. As she stood on hard pavement once more, she looked up, taking in the building she spent most of her days inside of. Large and imposing, but fairly plain. No signs or marking indicating what company occupied its corridors, something that had caused her to get a bit lost during her interview; apparently this was common. 

Walking forward, she trudged over several large stone steps, her genitals bouncing under her skirt once more. Entering the building through a pair of large glass doors, she reached into her purse and pulled out an identification badge. Lucy flashed it at an older security guard who manned the lobby, smiling as she did so. He nodded back at her before turning back to the security system he manned. Lucy walked through a large hallway before stopping at a row of elevators. She tapped her foot impatiently as she pressed a large button.

When the elevator arrived, Lucy was happy to see the door opened to emptiness. Something about being in such an enclosed space with other people often heightened her already bad anxiety. She knew they couldn’t tell what she really was, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like all eyes were on her whenever she was in a crowd. Sighing in relief, Lucy stepped in and pressed another button, checking her phone once more. As the elevator began its ascent, she smiled as a new notification popped up on her device.

R: That’s really cool actually! I’ve never met one before

R: or at least I don’t think I have lol

R: I’m Reagan, which I guess is obvious haha

L: I hear that a lot too haha

L: Nice to meet you Reagan :)

The doors opened, interrupting her conversation. Stepping out, Lucy walked into the office space, where the sounds of people talking on the phone and the loud clicking of keyboards filled the air. Hurrying to her own cubicle, she set her phone down and booted up her computer. Glancing over to the clock on the far wall, she hoped no one had noticed just how late she was. Logging into her computer, she checked her email and took mental note of what she had to get done for today; she would just work through lunch to make up for her lateness if she had too.

Typing away, Lucy fell into her daily routine. She did a form of accounting, which is what she had majored in in college, although this was a bit different. The company performed a multitude of services and was involved in many types of business, so the work was split up amongst quite a few people. It was nice; the constant crunching of numbers and differing equations she had to use kept her mind from wandering too far off and causing her any problems. Since she was new, she worked mostly in local, smaller accounts that involved the city and local county. Speaking of local…

Lucy opened up a separate application than her usual number-calculating program, and with a burning in her cheeks, quickly tapped information into the form that popped up on the screen. The company she worked for dealt in chemicals and cleaning of a certain variety, ones that involved people like  _ her _ . The owner of the company, who she had never met before but badly wanted to, graciously provided the services of the company for free to the employees. They were free, and more importantly,  _ anonymous _ . Lucy typed in the products needed, declining a home visit from a local clean-up team; she could clean her own messes, she just needed the right supplies.

The hours passed, though not swiftly. Lucy continued her mind-numbing work, checking accounts and sending out invoices or marking them paid. Nobody bothered her, something she was mostly happy about; sometimes she did wish people made an effort to talk to her though, even if conversation of any kind made her nervous. All of a sudden, people began to get up around her, stretching and groaning as they pushed their computer chairs backwards - must be lunch time. Lucy began to tap her foot, her leg shaking, as she watched the other workers file out of the office. She  _ really  _ needed to pee!

Lucy waited as long as she could. The last people who were heading out to get lunch finished trickling into the elevators, only a few souls left who were either too busy to stop working or chose to eat at their desks. Shouldering her purse, Lucy slowly got up, giving the customary stretch of those who sat at a desk all day. Glancing around, she powerwalked to the door, closing it quietly behind her. Pausing before she continued, she gave a quick look down both sides of the hall before continuing.

There was, luckily, a bathroom right around the corner from the office. Lucy opened it slowly, once again pausing before she entered. Taking a moment to look and listen, she made sure without a doubt that the restroom was  _ completely _ empty before she continued inside; the only sound in the room came from her, the light thrumming her balls constantly produced like a microphone feedback in her ears. Treading carefully, she moved to the farthest stall, one marked with a Handicap symbol - while the status of her being handicapped was up for debate, the futa  _ definitely _ needed all the room she could get.

Locking the door behind her, Lucy sighed as she leaned up against the door. She could do this. She usually made an effort to drain her bladder before work, well practiced at holding it in for extended periods of time, but today’s unexpected morning had sent her usual routine into disarray. Lifting up her dress, Lucy quickly went to work unstrapping and unbuckling her stupid dick, finally letting it breath after hours of being tied up. As the last buckle came undone, her cock hit the ground with a meaty  _ plop _ , sending a shiver up the futa’s spine as the cold tile came into contact with the hot skin of her glans.

Setting the strap carefully on top of the toilet paper dispenser, Lucy moved into position in front of the toilet. With a grunt, she  _ heaved _ her flaccid mass upward, bringing it out from behind her long skirt, the black material draping over the bottom half of the shaft. Folding and coiling it over itself, she maneuvered it until the head hung inches above the open bowl. Her piss slit opened, followed by a wide stream of golden liquid; accompanying this was low moan from the small futa. She didn’t know if it was the same for everyone, but peeing just felt so  _ good _ !

Her yellow stream continued unabated, blasting into the toilet at a high velocity. To a listening ear, it definitely didn’t  _ sound  _ like someone was performing a naturally bodily function. It was too powerful. Too loud. Too much. But for Lucy, this was an everyday occurrence. The echoing sound of her emissions was accompanied by a strong musk that filled the bathroom, along with light tendrils of steam rising from the porcelain throne. She watched the toilet bowl fill quickly, nearly rising to the brim, before she leaned over and flushed the toilet. Another unfortunate side effect of being so big was that her bladder seemed to match the size of her genitals, and a single trip to the bathroom could take  _ much  _ longer than expected.

She was on her second flush, her flow still going strong, when she heard a noise - the door creaking open. A pair of voices wafted into the room as well, no doubt a couple of her coworkers. Panicking, Lucy clenched her body as hard as she could, killing her previously unnaturally strong gush of urine down to a trickle. Turning around, she practically threw herself backward onto the toilet, sitting down over the filled bowl. Hopefully not as loud as it sounded, the futa’s ball hit the ground as she sat with their usual accompanying  _ thud _ . Lucy could feel the intense heat from her piss warming her small butt.

Whole body tensed, Lucy closed her eyes as she did best to hold back her body's urges. Her arms were gripped tightly around her cock, lifting it to her chest and pressing down on her urethra as hard as she could; it hurt, but it was better than peeing all over herself! Using her legs, she wrapped them around her titanic testicles and lifted them off the floor as best she could, bringing them up towards her crotch; all her hiding would be for naught if someone looked under the stall and saw an enormous sack resting against the floor. She tried to listen best she could as they did their business, chatting the whole time. God they were taking  _ forever _ ! It felt like an eternity before she heard them get up, wash their hands, and leave.

Opening her eyes, Lucy stood up from the bowl, her mammoth orbs slamming against her shins, and redirected her cock towards the wide opening. With another moan her cock continued its liquid onslaught, filling the toilet once more. It was like her appendage was angry and trying to get back at her for stopping its expulsion, the stream coming out even more forcefully than before. Lucy watched with some dismay as it hit the porcelain so hard it  _ splashed _ out of the toilet, droplets of the yellow liquid hitting the seat and the ground around it. It took nearly another minute and another couple flushes before her bladder was finally satiated.

Annoyed as she always was when it came to anything concerning her genitalia, Lucy began to unravel sheet after sheet of toilet paper. She cleaned the tip of her dick, the toilet seat, and at least attempted to clean the floor around her where her urine had spilled; it wasn’t the janitor's fault she couldn’t control her body, and they shouldn’t have to clean up after her! Lucy also had to take a minute to wipe her legs and the rest of the shaft down - she hadn’t been able to hold it in as well as she thought. The futa was just thankful none had managed to spill on her clothes.

After her cock was strapped back in place, she exited the stall and washed her hands. Rifling through her purse, she pulled out her phone. Good, she hadn’t spent  _ too  _ much time in here. As she checked herself in the mirror, straightening her blouse and skirt and making sure none of her leakage had gotten anywhere else, her phone buzzed. Excitedly, Lucy grabbed the phone and opened the message.

R: Nice to meet you too!

R: Sorry for the late response lol I was in class

Lucy quickly tapped a reply back.

L: it’s ok haha, I’m at work anyway

L: do you go to the local university?

R: I do! I’m in my last year FINALLY lol

R: Where do you work?

L: oh just at some office doing accounting stuff lol not very interesting.

They continued their virtual back-and-forth as Lucy made her way back to her office, stopping momentarily at one of the vending machines in the hall to buy a couple water bottles. Slipping her phone into her purse, she sat down at her desk. Her eyes drifted once more to the clock across from her cubicle and she sighed; still more than half the day left before she could go home. As her fingers tapped against her keyboard once more, Lucy smiled. Reagan seemed like a nice person, at least from their short conversation. Maybe, just maybe, she would be different.  _ Stop _ . Mentally scolding herself for a moment, the futa reigned her already-high hopes in. 

Better to be cautious than get hurt again.

It felt like work would never end, but finally the clock struck that magic number. Almost like they were being dismissed from class, the majority of the futa’s fellow salaried-slaves got up and moved towards the exit, chatting amongst themselves. Despite her eagerness to leave, Lucy busied herself with the last bits of the current account she was working on, waiting till the room was nearly empty. She drained the last of her water bottles, throwing the empty remnants in an already-plastic filled trash can under her desk. She gave a small, awkward wave as her boss walked by her desk, although he was too focused on his phone to notice.

Once the room had all but cleared, Lucy finally stood up and made her exit. She managed to snag a solo elevator once again, and before she knew it she was walking out of the building towards her usual bus stop. Standing slightly off to the side of it, she started messaging Reagan back, hoping the girl understood her late replies were due to work. The two chatted back and forth once more as Lucy stepped onto the bus.

R: So like, I know this is kind of sudden but do you wanna grab dinner tonight?

R: My last class ends in a couple hours and I don’t have to go to class till like noon tomorrow lol

Lucy’s hands practically shook with excitement, excitement and  _ nervousness _ , as she read the message! Reagan was so forward! This was something the futa  _ definitely  _ appreciated, having been on the shy side her entire life. The act of her making the first move was a definite rarity. Trying to play it cool, Lucy paused for a moment before replying, hoping she didn’t sound too eager.

L: sure! did you have a place in mind?

R: Oh good, I’m STARVING haha

R: There's a burger place near campus, would that be ok?

L: Juicy Buns?

R: Yes!!! The food is so GOOD!

Lucy smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm.

L: sure what time? 7?

R: Lets make it 7:30 in case class runs late lol

L: works for me! I live close by anyway haha

She felt like her heart was gonna burst from her chest! A date already! Hopefully it would make up for the horrid time she had the night before. And the girl seemed genuinely interested in her! Lucy found herself grinning like an idiot, barely able to contain herself. Her mind raced as she thought of the time she had left before her DATE! Ok, she would need to get home and clean, and then shower, and then…

Brain moving at 100 miles per hour, she barely noticed when her stop came up. Rushing off the bus, squeezing between the already-closing doors, she bounded towards her apartment; for once the constant movement of her clothed obstructions didn’t bother her, her mind fully preoccupied. She noted happily that that company van had left, only the warnings still sitting in front of the building leaving any indication that they were there. Lucy was practically skipping when she reached her front door, barely paying attention to anything around her, so much so that she nearly tripped over a large brown package sitting on her door mat.

“Wow that was quick!” Lucy exclaimed to herself. Bending over, she lifted the box in both arms, surprised at its weight; if she wasn’t used to carrying something even  _ heavier _ all day, she might have struggled to hold it. Balancing the package under an arm, she unlocked her front door, using her hip to shove it open. Waddling inside, she kicked the door closed and then stopped. Oh god, her apartment  _ stunk _ !

Her morning masturbation session she left stewing in the bathroom had left a very distinct  _ odor _ drifting through her small abode. Even though Lucy was used to her own musk, it was so strong right now that it was like it had been bottled and turned into a candle that had been burning all day. Moving as fast she could, she dumped the box of cleaning supplies onto her kitchen table and covered her nose with a free hand. As strong as it was, it didn’t bother Lucy in a way that made her disgusted, it bothered her because it was  _ arousing _ .

The futa could feel a stirring in her loins, and it only got stronger the longer she inhaled the seminal fumes. Her cock pulsed against its restraints, and she could feel her balls rumble between her legs, once again making her aware of her impairments. Ripping open the box with her bare fingers, showing surprising strength for her small frame, she grabbed the specialized bottles of chemicals in her arms and hurried to the bathroom; she needed to get it clean before she added to the mess!

Kicking open the door, she surveyed the damages. It was almost exactly like she left it. Drying cum pooled around the side of the tub and toilet, both of which were still completely filled - she had  _ really _ clogged them it seems. Thankfully, her semen seemed to have mostly fallen from the ceilings and walls, or at least dried enough that it would be easier to clean. Lucy dumped the contents of her arms into the sink, and opened the cupboard below. It was time to get to work!

First thing she did was open one of the bottles, marked only with the contents of the chemicals it contained, and turned towards the toilet. Luckily this wasn’t her first rodeo, or she’d be utterly confounded by the various bottles and containers; unluckily, it was because she’d been doing this exact thing for  _ years _ . Twisting off the cap, she poured the strong-smelling contents over the cum-filled toilet, twisting her wrist around so that the deep-blue liquid nearly covered the entire top of the pile of cum.

The effects were immediate and obvious. Sizzling loudly, the unnamed-chemical ate through the pile of thick goop like acid; hell, it might have been acid for all she knew! The toilet drained slowly, her dense goop sinking lower and lower. Dousing another helping from the bottle, she turned and grabbed a container full of a white powder. Lucy waited until the cum was nearly entirely gone, before dumping some of the powder in as well. She reached over and pressed down on the lever, sighing in relief as the toilet began to flush. It looked like she had gotten most of the cum to dissipate, at least majority of it that managed to stay  _ inside _ the bowl.

Lucy repeated the process with the tub of the shower. Instead of waiting and watching the chemicals eat through her semen, she got on her hands and knees and began to clean the floor, trusting the product to work its magic. A sponge in one-hand and a chemical-laced spray bottle in the other, she scrubbed and scrubbed, squeezing the sponge at regular intervals into the toilet. As soon as the tub was done draining, she stepped in it and began to scrub the walls. The only thing she couldn’t get to was the ceiling, but the spray bottle and detachable shower head made quick work of the leftover mess.

Instead of turning the shower off, Lucy let it continue to run while she undressed herself. She set her large round glasses on the counter, before taking her off shirt and tossing it into a pile in the corner of the room. Her bra was next, exposing her hard pink nipples; despite the fact that the bathroom had been  _ thoroughly  _ cleaned, a residual smell still lingered, and it was currently warming her entire body. Skirt and strap were also discarded, along with her shoes she’d forgotten to kick off. Now naked, her massive meat resting on the freshly cleaned tile and her balls swaying against her knees, she carefully stepped into the shower, hauling her genitalia in along with her.

The hot water felt  _ amazing _ on her skin. Lucy stood with her head down and eyes closed, letting the nearly-burning hot liquid fall over her body. Reaching out, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, which  _ thankfully _ hadn’t been ruined by the cumbath it received earlier, although several bars of soap had been. Rubbing her hands into her shoulder-length brown hair, sudsing her head up, she thought about her date in the coming hours. God she was so  _ excited _ !

Her mind wandered, thinking of Reagan and the potential relationship she could give her. As she rubbed her body down with a clean wash cloth covered in body wash, her thoughts turned to those of a  _ lewder _ variety. Lucy blushed as she imagined kissing the red head, whose lips looking pleasantly plump in all her pictures. Lucy had at least kissed a couple girls, so that wasn’t virginal territory for her, but the thought still excited her to no end; it was what came  _ after _ the kissing where things always turned sour.

Hands exploring farther down her body, Lucy’s imagination continued to go wild. Without even realizing it, she found herself fondling her cock, pretending it was Reagan touching her instead. It had already fattened slightly, unable to resist the call of her scent that had flooded her apartment so thoroughly. While she groped her awesome appendage, her other hand came up to tweak at her small nipples, drawing a loud moan from her thin lips. Her cock began to come alive under her ministrations, showing its appreciation of her touch by slowly lengthening and rising off the ground. Her testicles gurgled in happy agreement.

Lucy had rarely taken a shower that  _ didn’t _ end up including a masturbation session. The hot water pelting her body was just enough stimulation to turn her sensitive body on, and her cock would begin to come to life accordingly. It had taken many months to get a good schedule down, Lucy either opting for a shower at night or planning ahead and setting an early alarm if she hadn’t; despite her planning, it still ended with her running late several times when her cock was being particularly stubborn, refusing to go down even after one of it’s wall-shaking explosions. 

Like all things, she dealt with it.

Taking a step back, Lucy started to make room for her growing behemoth. Unlike this morning, Lucy didn’t actually mind masturbating and making a mess, as long as it was what  _ she  _ wanted, and not just urgings from her body; besides, since she had cum fairly recently, her load wouldn’t be nearly as disastrous this time. Her orgasms felt as good as anyone’s, probably even better if she had to guess, and the pleasure her ejaculations brought her was the one thing she  _ didn’t  _ hate about her giant dick. Now if only she had more control over the anaconda that hung between her legs! Moving her hand back down to her cock, joining it with her other, she lifted the heavy creature up once more. 

Hugging it to her body, Lucy used the full length of her arms to stroke her shaft. Moving her head forward, she pressed her face into her throbbing beast, and began to lick and kiss along the hot, quickly-hardening skin. She was imagining it was Reagan doing this, of course, but her own mouth would have to do. Her cock rose towards the ceiling, gaining new inches with every second. In contrast, her enormous cum factories descended towards the earth, sinking low enough that they began to touch the bottom of the tub.

Really getting into her self-pleasuring, Lucy was now full-on  _ humping _ into her arms, thrusting her cock towards the sky. Now fully erect, her cock nearly brushed the ceiling, and the small-in-stature futa was completely consumed by her lust. Focusing on the sensation of her body grinding against her shaft, along with the steaming water spraying against its length, she could feel herself getting close. Double stimulation occurred as she pressed the sensitive buds on her chest into the throbbing mass, the tiny nubs grinding  _ hard  _ into the much harder shaft. She just needed a little more!

Fully inhaling whatever patches of skin she could get in her mouth, her tongue running over any of the multiple inch thick  _ and  _ long veins she managed to fit into her maw, clear rivulets of drool ran down the sides of her girth. The massive globes between her legs were now resting heavily on the ceramic floor, visibly shaking and pressing against each other. Her feet barely had any more room to spread out, completely pushed to the wall and the side of the tub by her massive testicles. Her genitals took up  _ more  _ space than she did at this point!

Right on time, she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm burn in her groin. Her cock predictably grew in her arms, and her balls expanded even larger. Lucy’s moans were reaching a crescendo, echoing around the room as the first shot of cum raced up her pole. She looked up, watching at the giant pink glans flared even wider, and while she couldn’t see it, she could feel her urethra gape open. Her arms were pushed back by the widening of her cumvein, the long, fat tube making as much room as it needed to deliver her payload.

Her entire cock seemed to  _ lurch _ skyward as it expelled its first salvo of semen. It rocketed out of her tip, shooting up into the air and onto the ceiling, which landed with a loud  _ splat _ . Stepping back until her butt was against the far wall of the shower, she pointed her titanic shaft down towards the floor, her first blast of cum leaving a wide trail of white against the wall opposite of her. Crouching slightly, she managed to get some grasp over her overloaded faculties and shoved her tip towards the drain, letting her load stream directly into it.

Lucy did her best to stroke her stupendous cock through her orgasm. Her cum splashed against the ceramic surrounding the opening at the bottom of the tub, quickly filling the area faster than it could be depleted. Ripples of seed washed backward, covering the futa’s small feet and batting against her throbbing cum factories. She had to use all her strength to keep her beast from bucking upward, her cock practically having a life of its own. Lucy continued to shoot, her orgasm lasting nearly as long as her massive explosion from earlier that morning.

Thankfully, cumming in the shower  _ while _ the water was running helped dilute the cum, so it drained much easier than it had this morning; however, this didn’t stop the tub from filling regardless. Lucy still expelled enough of the thick liquid to raise the cum levels up past her ankles, submerging her feet and the bottom half of her balls in the slimy substance. Her cockhead was bathed in its own essence as well, causing new shots of cum to send large bubbles bursting at the surface of the lake of cum.

Lucy spent nearly the entire ejaculation thinking about Reagan. Imaging what her hands, her mouth, her  _ pussy _ , would feel like against her pole. Dreaming about someone  _ liking _ her genitals for the first time in her life, accepting her for what she was. Just the idea of approval from someone else had nearly been what sent her over the edge. This is why she kept trying, this is why she kept going through all the rejections - all for the potential that someone other than  _ herself  _ would touch her and make her feel as good as she felt right now.

After several minutes, her orgasm ended. Lucy leaned against the wall, panting, while her prodigious pole continued to leak out massive remnants of cum into the quickly-clearing pool. Since her semen was not as thick as it was this morning, it actually  _ drained _ this time instead of creating a clog. Once she caught her breath, Lucy stood up and walked forward, her feet splashing in the cum that hadn’t fully emptied yet. Grabbing the showerhead, she detached it from its holster and aimed it towards the ceiling - she had to be quick if she didn’t want to have to bust out the chemicals again.

Once the shower was completely cleaned, Lucy stepped out, having given herself a good rinse as well. She grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her lithe form, covering her breasts down to the top of her crotch, where her massive pole was slowly softening. Taking her glasses off the counter, she pushed them up her nose and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a moment to wipe the moisture off its surface. Studying herself, Lucy contemplated what she could do to her pretty herself up before her big date. 

Drying her hair was a swift process, and her body followed suit. Depositing the towel on the ground, Lucy walked through her house in nothing but her birthday suit, heading towards her purse. She fished her phone out of the black leather bag, and checked the time; good, she still had over an hour left. Shooting a quick message to Reagan, she held the device to her side as she walked towards her bedroom. Entering the dimly lit room, she groaned softly to herself; right, she still had cleaning to do. 

Cock dragging against the carpet over half a foot behind her, still not completely flaccid, Lucy walked over to her bed. Grumbling under her breath, she stripped the sheets, somewhat relieved to see her mattress hadn’t gotten  _ too _ soaked from her nocturnal leakage; it was already deeply stained from the numerous “accidents” she had had in the past. Grabbing the comforter off the ground as well, she balled all the beddings in her arms and made her way to her laundry room. She dumped them into the washer, before hurrying back to the bathroom. She came back quickly, plain bottle in hand, and poured the special detergent into the machine. Turning it on, Lucy walked back, making it just over the threshold into the room before her phone buzzed in her hand.

R: Omg, this class is SO boring lol    
R: What’re you up to?

L: just showered, trying to decide what to wear for tonight haha

R: Getting all clean for me? ;)

R: jk! lol 

Lucy’s heart sped up at this comment.

L: wanna make sure I look good for my beautiful date!

Oh god, where did that come from!? Was that too forward!?

R: You’re too sweet :)))

L: haha I try!

L: see you soon :)

Holding her phone against her chest, Lucy looked up and took a deep breath. This was really happening! With a skip in her step, she opened her closet for the second time that day, and shuffled through her dresses. She needed something cute, but not  _ too _ formal. Nice, but simple. A dress that didn’t make her look like a child playing dress up, but also didn’t make her look shapeless - not that she had a figure that would fill out much of anything. Her eyes lit up as a certain article of clothing grabbed her attention. It was perfect!

Carefully lifting it over her head, she examined the garment studiously, making sure it wasn’t cum-covered like everything  _ else _ apparently was. Satisfied, she let the soft garment drop over her body. Lucy gave the long dress, which went down to her ankles the same as all of her clothes, a few pats, making sure it was also wrinkle free. Closing the door to her closet, she stared at herself in the floor-length mirror that made up its other side. Swiveling her hips back and forth, she watched as the dress swayed against her fair skin, trying to ignore her cock poking out of the bottom.

Lucy headed back to the bathroom, smiling wide. After brushing her teeth and giving her hair a quick brush along with a few sprays of product to give her thin locks a bit of volume, she reached into another bag. Time to work on her face! The futa knew from experience that due to her soft, young-looking features, too much makeup made her look like a child who’d gotten into her mother’s makeup, so she applied it minimally. A light coating of a peach colored lipstick, a bit of blush to add some color to her pale cheeks, and just a bit of dark eyeliner to top it off - if there was one part of her face Lucy liked, it was her large eyes, and she could make them look just a bit bigger with a quick touch up.

Smacking her lips together while she turned her head back and forth, Lucy gave her reflection a large smile before she bounded out of the bathroom. She was at the point she was audibly humming, struggling to contain her excitement. Grabbing her purse, her strap, and a pair of dark red sandals, she headed back to her room. After strapping her cock, which had finally softened completely, back to her leg and slipping the shoes on, she stood in front of the mirror once more. Lucy couldn’t stop smiling.

She actually liked how she looked!

The dress was black top to bottom, but was far from being plain. Dark red roses with leafy, green stems dotted its length, twisted and winding along the fabric. The sleeves were frilly, a trait that was a favorite of the young futanari, and came down to her elbows. The frills themselves were a lighter shade of gray, and were slightly translucent, her pale skin showing through when the sun caught the fabric at the right angle. She had foregone a bra, the dress providing enough support that her modest breasts still sat high and firm on her chest. Her black purse matched her dress well, as did her sandals, which showed off her well-manicured toes. Lucy thought her makeup had been done perfectly as well, and a smiling, happy face beamed back at her, hardly recognizable from the girl she was the night before.

Prancing out of the room, feeling like a model on the runway, Lucy made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, the accompanying blast of cold air feeling good against her warm skin, and surveyed the contents. Amongst the normal condiments and cheeses that littered its shelves were normal, ordinary water bottles.  _ A lot _ of normal, ordinary water bottles. Nearly every shelf and drawer, hell, nearly every nook and cranny that  _ wasn’t  _ taken up by a regular food item, had a water bottle, ranging from standard sized to multiple-gallon jugs, shoved tightly in its confines. Lucy reached in and grabbed several bottles, cradling them tightly in her arms, before closing the door.

Leaning against a counter, the futa casually drained the bottles, her throat swallowing rapidly as she practically drank them each in one large gulp. She didn’t know what it was, but she was  _ always _ thirsty - no amount of water ever seemed to satiate her! Phone in her other hand, she checked the time. Almost half an hour before she had to go, and if she walked, she should get there in 15. Perfect. Once the last bottles had been emptied, she tossed them all in a recycle bin she kept under the sink, and headed out. Date time!

Lucy had to practically stop herself from swinging her arms as she walked to the restaurant. Other buildings and units in her complex seemed to flash past her, soon overtaken by the sight of a large lake stretching out into the distance; this was one of the  _ other _ reasons Lucy chose the apartment she did. Despite the sun setting behind the trees on the other side of the vast watery expanse, rays of light still managed to peek through and bounce off the water, leaving behind glittering sparkles across its surface. Taking a moment to admire the sight, which only added to her happiness, the futa continued on, backdropped by breath-taking beauty.

The gorgeous scenery was soon replaced by the sprawling buildings that made up the local university, separated by courtyards of well-kempt trees and short-cut lawns of grass; but this isn’t where Lucy was headed. Turning slightly, she walked down one of the adjacent streets, which finally put her into contact with other pedestrians. Lucy was in such a good mood however, that the presence of others barely bothered her. Though she hadn’t been to Juicy Buns in ages, it was like her body was on autopilot, and even earlier than expected she found herself standing before the entrance. 

Lucy was immediately greeted upon entering the establishment.

“Hi! Welcome to Juicy Buns, how many today?” a perky blonde with a wide smile greeted. She wore the standard uniform of the place: a white t-shirt bearing a stylized version of the restaurant’s name, sandwiched between two hamburger buns that were dripping with various colored liquids. Her legs were covered to about mid-thigh by a pair of brown shorts that clung tightly to her skin, leaving not much to the imagination. Juicy Bun was one of  _ those _ kinds of places, but it proved to be fairly popular amongst the college crowd due to its proximity to the campus, and the fact that unlike other, similarly-themed restaurants, the food was actually  _ good _ .

“Hi!” Lucy returned, smiling almost just as wide, doing her best to maintain eye contact, and ignoring the sudden gurgling from below her dress, “there will be two of us, for a booth if you have it.”

“Absolutely! Right this way!”

Smile never wavering, the hostess began walking towards an open booth. Lucy followed, staring very intently at the back of the blonde’s head; there was no way she was going to look down by anything but an accident. The women hired here were so for a  _ reason _ . Two large, bouncing reasons. Arriving at the booth, Lucy took the seat at the far end, smoothing out her dress as she sat. The hostess wandered off, and Lucy quickly took out her phone - she needed something to keep her eyes on so they didn’t do any unnecessary wandering.

L: got here a little early, so I grabbed us a booth :)

R: Omg you’re the best

R: I’m about to start walking over

R: Shouldn’t be late lol

L: I’ll be waiting haha

“Hi there! My name’s Cassandra, and I’ll be helping you out today!” a bubbly voice popped up next to her, grabbing the futa’s attention. Lucy nearly jumped in her seat from surprise, too focused on her phone to notice the waitress’s not-so-sudden presence. Turning her head to look at the woman, Lucy let out an involuntary gulp. Nearly at eye level was a pair of shirt-stretching breasts, so large they practically distorted the logo on the front, hints of the woman’s black bra showing through the pulled-sheer material.

“Uh hi.” Lucy responded after staring for what was probably a few seconds too long, her eyes drifting upward to meet the woman’s own, “how-how’re you today?”

“Good! What can I get you started with to drink?”

“Just a glass of water, thank you.” 

“Absolutely!” Cassandra responded, brushing a hand through her black locks, “is anyone joining you today?”

“Um, yeah, I have one other coming,” Lucy replied, her eyes practically straining as fought her desire to openly ogle the poor girl, “she should be here soon!”

“No problem! I’ll be back with that water!”

Lucy watched as Cassandra turned and walked away, hips swaying as she went. Lucy involuntarily looked down, eyes widening when she realized what she had down.  _ Jeez _ , her butt was as big as her breasts! The futa found herself watching for a long moment as the waitress’s cheeks bounced in time with her movement, practically threatening to spill out of the bottom of her too-tight shorts with each step. She could feel her restrained meat pulse against her leg, attempting to come alive at the sight. Panicking, Lucy looked back down at her phone and opened a news site, doing anything she could to distract herself.

Time seemed to pass at a snail’s pace. Lucy got her water, and did her best to mumble out a ‘thank you’ with a quick smile, refusing to avert her gaze from her phone. Too much visual stimulation would ruin everything by setting her off, and her strap  _ wasn’t  _ that strong - this she knew from experience. From her booth she could just see the front of the restaurant, her eyes periodically flashing up whenever the doors opened, constantly looking for her plus one. She was getting nervous. It was nearly the time they agreed upon, and she hadn’t heard anything new from Reagan and she still wasn’t here and there was  _ another _ person who wasn’t her date was walking in and why did all the girls who work here have to be so  _ hot _ and god why did she agree to this she wasn’t ready and -

Taking a deep breath, Lucy placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. Stop,  _ no _ panic attacks in the middle of a busy restaurant! Grabbing her glass in shaking hands, she drained the contents quickly, the water settling heavily in her stomach. Trying to focus on her phone once more, leg bouncing rapidly against the floor, her sandal-clad foot tapping against the hard surface, Lucy tried to think of anything else. Unfortunately, her nervous fidgeting caused two things to happen. Her genitalia jostled wildly under her dress, nearly audibly smacking against each other as they shook, and she automatically checked the time, a constant habit of hers. It was nearly 5 minutes past when Reagan was supposed to be here! Where was she!?

Oh god, she was being stood up, wasn’t she?

Just as she felt like her chest was going to burst and her eyes would well with tears, the door opened again. A mane of deep red hair was most of what Lucy could see from her sitting position. These fiery locks swished back and forth for a moment before they began to move closer to the panicking futanari. Sitting up, Lucy’s features lit up as Reagan’s smiling face slowly came into view, each step closer revealing another inch of her visage. She was here!

Trying not to trip on her own feet, Lucy slid out of the booth and stood up, hands intertwined nervously at her front. Reagan looked so pretty! Besides her gorgeous natural features, she was dressed in a way that made her look absolutely mouth-watering! A tight green shirt that hugged her large breasts snuggly complimented her hair color well, and her hip-hugger jeans accentuated her lower curves to an eye-popping degree. Lucy found herself ogling her date, unable to help herself at the sight of this mesmerizing creature in front of her.

“Oh my god sorry I’m late!” Reagan apologized, leaning in for a hug.

“It's ok, you had class.” Lucy returned the hug, her voice coming out soft and shaky. She noted appreciatively that the redhead was nearly a head taller than she was! Wow, and her breasts felt so soft!

“Ugh that wasn’t even the problem,” Reagan complained, sitting down and setting her purse off to the side of the seat, “I ran into a friend when I was leaving campus, and I love her but she just goes on and on!”

This made Lucy laugh, immediately easing the tension she had felt just moments before. The pair quickly fell into comfortable conversation, and Lucy giggled when their waitress came over, her appearance drawing a raised eyebrow from Reagan. After ordering a Coke and another water, they started chatting once more, which mostly consisted of Reagan complaining about her day. Lucy made a few comments about having a boring, regular day, conveniently leaving out anything that had to do with her frustrating morning.

“I have to say Lucy, you look  _ so _ cute in that dress! I love your style!”

“Thank you,” the small futa replied, blushing, “you look really amazing.”

“You’re too nice,” Reagan laughed, “I look so plain compared to you.”

“I think you look great!”

They were interrupted once again by Cassandra returning to take their orders. They both got burgers, naturally, and continued to talk about whatever came up. Lucy was delighted to find they had some things in common, like both being fans of a certain show involving a man who became obsessed with women and stalked them until they fell in love with him, and they both liked the same cooking shows, which was  _ incredibly _ important according to Reagan. Lucy found out Reagan majored in Sociology, and she was just a semester away from graduating. The conversation died as the food arrived, and both girls dug into their meals with equally famished intensity.

“So,” Reagan started in between bites of burger, “why did you seem so nervous when I first showed up?”

Lucy almost choked on her mouthful of fries, coughing as she tried to find her voice.

“Oh well, I was afraid you wouldn’t show up…”

“You thought I would stand you up? Why?”

“Um well, I, well, uh,” Lucy mumbled, trying to form a sentence before the words finally came to her, “I haven’t had much luck dating since I moved to the city. I’ve been stood up a lot or rejected after a few dates. It’s been… hard.”

Lucy looked down, averting her eyes from Reagan’s curious gaze, her cheeks turning flush.

“Wait really?” Reagan asked, genuine confusion in her voice, “I know we don’t really know each other that well, but you seem like such a nice, sweet girl! I can’t imagine anybody being so mean to you.”

“Oh um, it's because of… because I’m a…” Lucy trailed off, her eyes flashing down towards her groin, more aware of her  _ deformities _ than ever before. Reagan’s own eyes opened wide as it dawned on her what her date was referring too. Her face took on a sympathetic look, her brows furrowing and her lips drawing into a tight frown. Reaching over with a hand, she placed her fingers over Lucy’s hand which was clenched in frustration. Stroking with the tips of her digits along the top of her knuckles, she finally got the futa to look up at her.

“That’s terrible. I can tell you this though, and I hope I’m not being too forward. I really like you, even though we just met. You’re really sweet and super cute and so easy to talk to! If things continue between us,” Reagan stopped and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, visibly blushing now, “that won’t be an issue. I can’t see the future, but I do think I know myself pretty well, at least I hope I do, and I can 100% say that…  _ that _ won’t be an issue for me!”

The entire time Reagan was talking, Lucy could feel her cheeks reddening further and tears begin to form in her eyes. She shifted her eyes once more, too embarrassed to look at the girl who was being so sweet to her; although she definitely  _ wasn’t _ withdrawing her hand. Reagan’s soft skin felt so comforting against her own. Managing to stifle the urge to actually cry in a crowded restaurant, Lucy cleared her throat and managed to get enough courage to look up at her date.

“T-thank you. You’re too nice, you barely know me…”

“And I want to get to know you more!” Reagan exclaimed, grinning back at her, “now tell me about…”

With that, the pair eased back into conversation. Lucy found herself drawn in once more, poking her head out of the shell she had once again begun to retreat into. They continued to eat and chat, Reagan lightening the mood with jokes and dumb stories. Time went by quickly - it always did when you were having a good time, and before they knew it they were interrupted by their waitress once more.

“No desserts today?” Cassandra asked, none-the-wiser to the emotional moment she had missed just minutes before, “well then I’ll drop this off, and you can take care of that up at the front whenever! Thanks for coming in and have a great day!”

Placing a small folded check between the two ladies, Cassandra gave them a last smile before moving on, strolling off to another table, body no doubt bouncing obscenely - not that either of the girl’s were watching. Lucy’s hand shot out faster than Reagan’s and snagged the slim paper between her fingers. The futa smiled as she opened it up and looked at the amount, glimpsing her date’s pouting face from over her fingers. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her wallet and motioned to the front.

“A-are you all set?”

“Yes,” Reagan continued to pout, staring at the check in the futa’s hand as she shouldered her own purse, “but next time I’ll pay!”

“We’ll see!” Lucy replied with an amused expression on her face. In unison the pair got up, Lucy pausing to make sure her dress hadn’t lifted at all, and moved towards the entrance. Lucy stopped for a moment at the register to pay, her redheaded date staying close to her. After paying for their meals and tipping a nice 25%, they headed out, the doors of the restaurant clanging behind them. They stood outside awkwardly for a moment, before Lucy managed enough courage to speak up.

“Can I walk you home?”

“Yeah I’d like that!” Reagan smiled back, before frowning slightly, “but don’t you need to get home too? It’s getting dark soon.”

“Don’t worry about me, I have mace in my purse!”

The pair laughed together before Reagan outstretched one of her hands. Lucy stared at it for a moment, hesitant. Taking a deep breath, she interlocked her fingers in her fiery-haired date’s, the taller woman pulling her in closer. Hands connected, they walked down the street, Reagan leading the way. Lucy couldn’t help but rub against Reagan’s arm on occasion, the woman’s skin like electric on her own, her head pressing against the tall woman’s shoulder; the feeling of being so close to someone else overfilled her heart with happiness. It felt like it was far too soon when they arrived at the front of her apartment. They stood, hands still intertwined, on Reagan’s front step, both girls smiling shyly at each other.

“I had a really good time today!” the small futanari managed to squeak out, her face turning its usual shade of crimson.

“I did too,” Reagan chuckled at Lucy’s embarrassed appearance, “I’m sad we can’t hangout longer.”

“Can I see you soon?” Lucy winced automatically at her own enthusiasm.

“Of course silly!” Reagan teased, “I have your number now, so I probably won’t be able to stop myself from texting you all the time anyway!”

As Lucy was about to respond, she was abruptly cut off. The source of this interruption was Reagan’s lips, soft and full, pressing against her own much thinner pair. The taller redhead had leaned over suddenly and took Lucy’s lips in her own. The futa’s eyes closed, and she gripped the woman’s hand harder; she almost found herself moaning at how good this kiss felt. Her heart fluttered, and her face burned even more intensely. This locking of lips felt like it lasted an eternity and a second, like time had stopped, but only briefly.

Reagan pulled back and laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute I couldn’t help myself.” Reagan smiled shyly.

“I, uh-” Lucy stuttered, trying to find the words to express her joy, “I liked it a lot.”

“Good! Consider it a teaser for the next time I see you!”

Reagan leaned over and gave Lucy a hug, before turning around and entering her apartment. The pair looked at each other from across the threshold, the redhead smiling slyly before closing the door. Lucy stood there, stunned, her brain still trying to process this sudden turn of events. She was so nice and thoughtful and kind and beautiful! And this girl… actually seemed to  _ like  _ her!?

Realizing she had been standing in front of that door for several minutes, dazed and smiling like an idiot, Lucy quickly turned around and scurried off. Once again she moved as though on autopilot, turning and crossing streets without noticing a thing around her. Even though it was dark now, and Lucy was a tiny thing walking alone, she didn’t feel any of her normal trepidation or anxiety. The lake came and went, Lucy still too stuck on Cloud Nine to stop and perform her usual admiration. Before she knew it, she was opening the door to her apartment, finally home.

What a day!

Making her way to her bedroom, undressing as she went, she sat on her stripped-bare bed. Undoing her strap, she let her cock breath once more. It flopped onto the ground, thudding onto the carpet. Lucy barely noticed that it looked slightly bigger than normal, no doubt still excited by the sensational kiss from earlier - she was an easily aroused young futa after all. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed her phone and fell backward onto the mattress, clutching it to her chest. Was it too soon to text her already?

Almost as if her mind was being read from miles away, her phone vibrated between her small breasts. Lucy’s face lit up, and she gripped the device harder against her skin. She loved how forward Reagan was! Maybe if they ended up becoming a… couple - oh god just the thought of that made her giddy! Before she was able to continue her thought, a small voice in the back of her brain whispered menacingly. 

“She’s texting so soon, what if it's because she’s gonna break up with you? You practically started crying in the middle of a restaurant on your  _ first  _ date! Idiot. She was probably just being nice, happy to be rid of you when you got to her apartment. Nevermind the kiss, if she really liked you she would’ve invited you in. No doubt she watched you from the window as you stood there, laughing at how dumb you look. It wouldn’t be the first time, now would it? How could you be so stupid, you  _ freak _ !?”

Closing her eyes, whole body shivering, Lucy tried to bury this anxiety-driven questioning down deep inside of her. She wouldn’t let  _ herself  _ ruin this, not when it was just starting! Inhaling deeply as she always did when trying to calm down, her heart beating under the cold metal against her skin, she braced herself. Reagan wasn’t going to end things, she wasn’t. The date had gone so well, and she had kissed her! She wouldn’t have done that if she didn’t like her… would she? Shaking her head, Lucy lifted the phone and brought it to her face.

R: Omg I’m sorry for my awkward goodbye

R: I was trying to be cool lol

R: I felt like such a dork when I shut the door

Lucy sighed. Thank god.

L: lol its ok I thought it was cute

R: No it was so embarrassing!

L: no I should be the one who’s embarrassed

L: I can’t believe I acted that way during our date 

R: Please, you were fine   
R: If you think that was bad

R: And it wasn’t

R: I’ll tell you some horror stories on our next date! Lol

L: I can’t wait for that :)

R: Me either. I wish it could be this weekend, but I have plans :( lol

L: thats ok we’ll plan something soon

The conversation continued for a short while longer before Reagan excused herself - she had an essay due tomorrow that she had to stop putting off. After wishing each other a goodnight, Lucy got up, stretching her small arms into the air; she  _ also _ had things she needed to take care of. Walking out of the bedroom, but not before scooping up all the dirty clothes she’d left on the floor, she made her way to the laundry room and switched out the laundry; then, it was off to the bathroom! The futa had one more thing she had to do before bed, unless she wanted to wake up in the same way as she did that morning. 

The next day, and the rest of the weekend, seemed to pass by at an incredibly slow rate. Work was, well, work, and then she had her usual couple days off. She kept talking to Reagan of course, her one source of joy amongst the monotony. Reagan sent her pictures at random, always of herself or what she was doing. Each one made Lucy smile; her potential girlfriend was just so darn beautiful! Reagan had  _ demanded _ pictures as well, which Lucy reluctantly sent; despite her own feelings about her appearance, the redhead seemed to love the images, telling her she looked professional yet adorable in her smart-looking work clothes.

Lucy unfortunately didn’t get to see her over the weekend either, Reagan having already apologized about having prior commitments. The futa didn’t mind of course - they had just started to get to know each other after all. The weekend was boring for the young woman, as they often were; she didn’t know what it was, but her body seemed to be in overdrive lately, like that one brief kiss had electrified her libido. Maybe it was the combination of that and the boredom she felt that sent her hurrying to the bathroom more than normal, interrupting whatever she was doing at the moment. Her testicles seemed to never satiate even after multiple orgasms in a row, and Lucy found herself already going through her recent order of cleaning supplies at an alarming rate.

The occasionally cleavage-filled picture from Reagan didn’t help the situation either!

A new week started, and Lucy found herself sitting at her desk, mindlessly working once more. Discreetly, she slipped her phone out of one of her desk drawers and shot Reagan a quick message. They had made plans to go see a movie soon now that the theaters were back open, and they were going to watch some Rom Com that had just started showing. Lucy smiled as she received a flirtatious text back, her cheeks reddening and her imagination going wild.

A short cough from behind her broke her from her reverie.

“Ahem, Ms. Smith,” a masculine voice called out from behind her, causing the futa to slam the drawer loudly, “I’d like to speak to you in my office.”

Swiveling around in her chair, Lucy didn’t even have to look to know who was speaking to her. Dressed in a smart suit and plain tie was her manager, the boss she reported to directly, Mr. Williams. Dark skin, a bald head but a well-trimmed black beard, and strong, piercing brown eyes - he cut quite an intimidating figure. His height didn’t help either, and he practically towered over everyone else in the office; Lucy didn’t even come up to his shoulder. 

“O-of course, sir!” Lucy managed to squeak out. The tall man nodded at her before turning around. As he headed towards his office, Lucy shot up and followed him, hurrying to catch up with his long strides. The walk to his office wasn’t a long one by any means, but it felt like it stretched on for forever to the worried futa. Almost on cue, Lucy could feel her obtrusive package bounce between her legs with the swiftness of her movements. He entered first, of course, and held the door open for her. She followed behind closely, and the door slammed shut with an audible  _ bang _ as Lucy took the seat in front of his desk.

She didn’t know why she was here, but she could only assume the worst. Was it because she was late last week? Had she been on her phone too much? She always did her best to do her work well, and didn’t think she ever made a mistake but - oh god, was that why she was here? Was she screwing everything up and they were tired of fixing her messes? She probably screwed up on that big account that had been passed to her; she knew she hadn’t been ready to handle it!

Or was it some more vulgar? Had she accidentally slipped, or had  _ it  _ accidentally slipped!? She did her best to keep it contained, she really did! It was just so hard to-

“Ms. Smith, I’m here to talk to you about your work so far here.” Mr. Williams said in his deep, rich voice, interrupting her stream of consciousness, leaning forward in his chair as he spoke.

“M-my work?” Lucy managed to question, gulping loudly. She really was about to be fired, wasn’t she? Her eyes watered, as they always did when she was faced with a situation she didn’t know how to deal with. Fists clenching and unclenching her lap, grabbing the black fabric of her long skirt between her fingers, she did her best to stare ahead, even if her eyes were nearly entirely unfocused. What would happen to her if lost this job!? No place was gonna wanna hire if she got fired from this company!

“Yes, I have to say…” her boss trailed off, squinting at the young girl, “it has been excellent. Really superb stuff. The way you handled that department store case a couple months ago? Nearly perfect. That goes for the rest of your work as well. Rarely a mistake made when the accounts are reviewed, and honestly, they usually get looked over anyway - a few cents here and there lost in the void. I know you’ve only been with the company for what, a year? But if you keep this up, I think you have a bright future here.”

“I-I… I do?”

“You do.” the large man confirmed.

“T-thank you, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just keep up the good work. You know the boss, the big boss,” Mr. Williams showed a blindingly-white row of teeth as he smiled, “prefers to promote from  _ within _ the company. So if you keep showing this level of excellence and commitment, I’m sure there will be higher places for you to go.”

“Thank you sir!” Lucy exclaimed, finally finding her voice, trying not to sniffle in between words.

“You can go now Ms. Smith.” the large man finished with a nod.

Lucy nodded and stood up, her legs shaky beneath her. Walking to the door, she gave a glance backward, but her boss was already looking through a pile of paperwork on his desk. Closing it quietly behind her, she crept back to her desk, doing her best to ignore all the eyes that were no doubt on her; the manager didn’t often do one-on-one’s with the regular employees. Practically collapsing back into her chair, she let out a loud sigh of relief, her hand pressing against her forehead dramatically. That was not what she had expected!

After shooting a quick, excited text to Reagan, Lucy tried to focus on her work once more. Of course with how her brain unfortunately worked, she felt  _ more  _ pressure to do well, and constantly found herself double-checking and even triple-checking her calculations; the buzzing from her desk drawer didn’t help the situation either. Several more anxious hours later, and it was time for her to leave. The constant anxiety she felt wasn’t helped by the fact that despite her best efforts, she wasn’t able to catch a solo elevator, and was forced to squish shoulder-to-shoulder with a large group of strangers.

The entire ride down Lucy was acutely aware of her body, more so than she was normally. It felt like the constant pulsing of her cock was like a drum, and that everyone around her could no doubt hear it. The normal, muted rumblings from her balls felt deafening to the small futa, blasting her eardrums with each low gurgle. It didn’t matter that the other people were talking on the phone or to each other, easily producing more volume than her genitalia ever would in their flaccid state, it still felt like  _ everyone _ could tell what was going on below her long skirt.

Almost bursting through the elevator doors, Lucy practically sprinted towards the exit.

Then, something else happened. It had to have happened that day, anything the universe could do to  _ ruin _ her amazing day. The bus was packed; all the seats were taken and people were standing shoulder to shoulder, crammed like large sardines in a giant metal can. Lucy was stood in front of a tall woman with an enormous, tank top-clad bust, one that was currently  _ mashing _ into the back of her head - something that would be a delight to anyone else, but only brought her nerve-wracking horror. The woman barely seemed to notice, too busy speaking loudly into a phone pressed up against her ear; the overly-sensitive futa, however, noticed  _ everything _ .

Every bump. Every lurch. Every stop. It all seemed to send the woman’s giant breasts jiggling around Lucy’s head, bumping into her ears and lightly batting against her face. The small futa’s eyes were wide the entire time, and she felt glued to her spot, petrified, unable to move in the crowded vehicle. Each soft-bashing sent a shiver down her spine. And then that shiver went lower and lower, down to her suffocating genitals, which were currently shaking in protest, screaming to be released at the unwarranted sexual sensation.

It felt like it all happened at once in slow motion. The bus stopped suddenly, sending the tall woman hurtling forward. She caught herself quickly, but not quickly enough; her massive mammaries nearly completely  _ engulfed  _ Lucy’s small head for a moment. The woman muttered a swift apology, unknowing at what she had just done to the small girl in front of her. Lucy barely contained a moan as her cock flexed mightily,  _ snapping _ its restraint. Both her dick  _ and  _ the broken leather strap hit the floor at the same time, one hitting the cold steel with a much louder  _ thud  _ than the other.

Hot tears immediately welled up in Lucy’s eyes _.  _ She was frozen in place, unsure of what to do; she didn’t even know if anyone had noticed her sudden,  _ obscene  _ display. Head growing light, it felt like she would faint - but, miraculously, she didn’t. Some last vestige of calm, rational thought came barreling towards the forefront of her brain, causing her to act. Trying to be as discreet as someone who’s multi-foot cock just fell from the confines of their skirt could, she crouched down, pretending to have dropped something. This gave her the momentary respite of having her ankle-length skirt drape over her exposed shame, hiding it from the few wandering eyes that had begun to focus on the moving girl.

She stayed like this for longer than was socially acceptable, kneeling on the ground, crying softly, all the while drawing annoyed stares from the people around her. A small bit of luck seemed to come Lucy’s way, and the bus pulled up to another stop; it wasn’t Lucy’s stop, but she would take whatever she could get at this point. Having already shoved the torn leather restraint haphazardly into her purse, Lucy quickly coiled her cock in her arms, still hiding it under her long skirt. Holding the folded mass up to her stomach like a pregnant woman, Lucy rushed out of the bus, pushing and bumping people out of her way, causing many curses and insults to be thrown her way.

As soon as she was out in the open once more, Lucy ran as quickly, at least as quickly as she could while holding a multitude of throbbing pounds of flesh against her body, to the nearest alley. Darting between two buildings, she ducked behind a dumpster, collapsing in a heap; it was an appropriate location considering she felt like the trash that she was sure she was. Finally, her mind gave out, no longer able to deal with what had just happened. Sitting against the dirty ground, cock once again resting between her legs, the small futanari began to bawl.

Tears and snot ran down her face, unhindered, soaking her features and her blouse. Despite her best efforts to keep her volume to a minimum, naturally afraid of drawing the curious ire of a random passerby, she wailed loudly, practically screaming in despair. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps as she beat her fists in defeat against her skirt, slamming her hands against her softening genitals; it barely hurt, the flesh too thick for her to make much of an impact. This only made her angrier. Why did this have to be her life!?

Lucy wasn’t sure how long she had sat in that dirty, smelly alley, leaning against the grime-encrusted dumpster and crying. Eventually, as all things do, her tears subsided, and she was left snorting and choking on her own mucus as she attempted to rub her face free of the stained moisture. Realizing couldn’t sit in the disgusting corridor all day, she took the broken strap from her purse, and began the process, which was already arduous when she had a  _ functional _ restraint, of tying her cock to her leg. It took a long time, but eventually Lucy managed to get it tied in a way that it only  _ slightly _ bulged out her dress around her knees.

Standing up, Lucy made her way out of the alley. She had to hobble as she moved, lest her make-shift strap come undone, barely hanging on as it was. Holding her purse in front of her legs like a schoolboy trying to hide an erection, she hoped it covered the majority of her shame as she passed by other pedestrians. It felt like it took hours, but Lucy finally reached her apartment, her broken strap miraculously holding the entire way. Completely broken and drained from the overwhelming day, Lucy fell face first onto her bed and cried again, ignoring the incessant buzzing from her phone and the audacious humming from her most hated parts. Once again, she fell asleep this way, the sounds of her own sobbing lulling her into a restless slumber.

Just as before, she woke up in a soaked bed, the covers pulled from her body. She screamed.

The rest of the week went, admittedly, much more smoothly. She had managed to take care of herself, begrudgingly, swifter than before, and she had woken up early despite having not set an alarm. She had to send a text apologizing to Reagan for her lack of communication the day before, assuring her that the long day mixed with the meeting with her boss had just exhausted her; she left out the incident on the bus, of course. Always prepared, Lucy had another strap hidden away, and was able to leave the house as normally as she always did: deformity bouncing, but constrained beneath her dress.

Lucy managed to feel more at ease at work, happy at least that the  _ incident  _ hadn’t occurred there. With her boss’s compliments only loosely hanging over her head, she managed to fall back into her usual work routine, completing tasks with the same amount of efficiency as before. Not having much of a choice, she rode the bus again of course, none of the other usual passengers or drivers being wise to what had happened the day before; at least if they were they didn’t say anything to the small futa. She was really counting her blessings now.

It was the night before her big movie date with Reagan. She always knew how to make her feel better, and the redhead had unknowingly provided all the comfort that Lucy needed to continue on, being the only reason Lucy had even bothered to get out of bed after  _ that _ day. After long hours of lying in bed and texting, Reagan regrettably had to go to sleep, still having classes to attend the next morning. Lucy should have tried as well, but found herself wide-awake, too wired from thinking about tomorrow. As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, a familiar rumbling in her nether regions spurned her futile attempts at sleep.

Hopping to her feet, her cock making its usual  _ slap  _ against the carpet, Lucy paused before heading out of the room. Opening a drawer on her nightstand, she dug through the clutter before her fingers grazed a familiar object. Grabbing it swiftly and hiding it behind her back like someone else could possibly see it, she marched on towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she waited for the water to heat up, still clutching the item carefully behind her back, before she got in.

Stepping over the edge, her genitals impacting the ceramic before falling onto the floor of the bath, Lucy finally revealed what she had been keeping a secret. Long, purple, and slightly phallic shaped with a large suction cup on one end of it, it could only be one thing: a dildo. Being a futanari, Lucy possessed, naturally, both sets of genitalia, and her lady bits usually went woefully neglected due to the amount of attention her dick needed; she kept her vagina clean of course, even if didn’t get used much. Heck even peeing from it took too long due to her unnaturally large bladder! But tonight, tonight she would satisfy both of her parts!

Suctioning the sex toy to the wall opposite the showerhead, just a bit lower than her hips, Lucy stroked its fake length up and down several times, lubing it with her water-soaked hand. Almost as though it knew what was coming, her cock lurched to attention, snaking out against the floor of the tub. Lucy’s could feel her lips pulse between her legs, producing their own liquid arousal. Turning around, the futa slowly began to press her body back until she felt the warmed plastic touch her vagina.

“Oh yessss…” Lucy moaned as the thin tip sunk between her small folds. As it had so many times in the past week, the futa’s mind automatically went to Reagan. She knew Reagan wasn’t like her, but she still imagined it was the redhead’s fingers sinking between her lips, spreading them out so gently. She pushed herself farther back on the thin sex toy, letting it prod deeper into her depths. Predictably, her cock began to throb and lift itself off the wet ceramic, belching out a helping of precum as it began to come to life.

In no time at all, Lucy had speared herself completely onto the dildo. Taking a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled, one she didn’t experience often, the futa reached down to grab at her  _ own  _ lengthening pole. Heaving it up, she pointed it forward, holding it steady as she started to lift up off of the fake-phallus within her. Just before it completely exited her moist folds, she slammed back down, taking the entire thing in one fell swoop; her cock reacted along with her, spraying more precum against the opposite wall as she moaned loudly.

“Oh Reagan!” Lucy half-screamed, her vagina tightening around the plastic she was now fully bouncing back and forth on. Her pussy gripped the shaft hard, gushing its juices against the wall. Eyes closed, Lucy fantasized that Reagan was the one fucking her, using a dildo of her own or her fingers to bring the futa to orgasm. Her beast was now completely hard, the giant glans hovering just inches away from the far wall. A perpetual stream of white goop leaked from the tip, coating the shower’s knobs in her essence.

Her self-fucking got more wild, her hips practically a blur as she brought herself to orgasm after orgasm from her neglected hole. Cum factories touching the ground, they trembled and bounced off her feet, growing larger and larger under the warm spray from the shower head. Her cock throbbed fiercely, upping its pre production, like it was jealous that it  _ wasn’t  _ the one cumming over and over again. It was getting harder and harder for the young futa to steady herself, the combination of constant orgasms causing her legs to wobble weakly, and the backsplash of her own sludge against her feet made it hard to keep standing.

Then all at once, she slipped. Somehow, she managed to dislodge the suctioned dildo from the wall, and it fell with her; she landed hard on her rear, the sex toy attached itself to the floor of the tub and shot straight up into her, even deeper than before. Despite the pain she felt as she hit the ground, the sudden, forceful intrusion into her depths caused her to orgasm once again, but this time from both ends. Her cunt gushed another large helping of clear liquid onto the floor of the tub, as her balls, which were splaying her legs out to the walls, immediately shot their load into Lucy’s cock.

A scream escaped her lips from the mix of pain and intense pleasure, her first jet of cum following close behind. It rocketed straight up, her cock still shaking from the impact of hitting the ground itself, and splashed onto the ceiling, huge dollops of cum raining back down onto the shaking futa. The blast of cum trailed against the surface as her cock steadied between her legs, spraying in an unbroken stream and leaving a clear path as it hit the corner where the ceiling met the wall. It continued farther down, shooting straight against the shower head, the dense goo  _ overtaking _ the powerful spray of water for a moment before that same shot dropped even lower.

Still reeling from the double orgasm, one half of which was still ongoing, Lucy could do nothing but lie against the back of the shower and let her cock fire uncontrollably. Her thick sludge splattered around the tub, covering the black shower curtain and speckling it in white. Cum filled the shower continuously, drenching Lucy’s splayed legs in her own essence. Head thrown back, whole body trembling, the futa moaned through it, now lost in the idea of her  _ filling _ Reagan with her prodigious seed. 

After several minutes, Lucy realized her explosive ejaculation had come to an end. Opening her eyes, hot water beating against her chest, she slowly regained her faculties. She found herself sitting on the floor of the shower, cum swirling around her lower half, her cock softening against the cold tile. She became acutely aware of the hard plastic still lodged inside of her, and on shaky legs, began to stand up. Bracing herself on the sides of the tub, she lifted herself off the sex toy, an embarrassing amount of clear honey vacating her insides as the plastic departed her sore lips. With one hand on the wall, she wobbled back and forth for a moment, breathing heavily.

The shower was a mess, of course. Even though  _ most _ of her semen seemed to have landed in the tub, slowly draining and diluting from the spray of the showerhead, it was still everywhere. The shower curtain had been painted white, only small streaks of its original color showing through. Cum continued to drip from the ceiling, and the three walls that surrounded the watery chamber had been covered as well; hell, her thick goop was even dripping off the showerhead! Looking down, Lucy was at least relieved to see her cock had mostly softened, and that her testicles were slowly rising towards her knees. 

It took awhile to clean, and the water had unfortunately turned cold by the time Lucy had finished, but now she was exhausted, something to be happy about at this late hour. After a quick rub down with a clean towel, Lucy trudged to her bed, her lids already feeling heavy over her eyes. She collapsed onto the dry sheets, hugging her massive cock like it was a body pillow. In seconds she was whisked off to unconsciousness. 

The next day moved in a slow blur. The excited futa could barely concentrate at work, her mind obviously elsewhere. Numbers seemed to jumble together on the screen, and despite her familiarity with the programs she used, doing much of anything was a process in itself; the constant pain from sitting on her bruised behind didn’t help the situation either. Her willpower held out though, and she managed to keep her phone hidden away, only taking it out during her lunch break. Even though she  _ should _ have worked through lunch to make up for the lack of progress she had made, her desire to talk to Reagan overrode her desire to be a good employee.

R: I’m excited for tonight :)

L: I am too!

L: work is going by slow ugh lol

R: Omg I know class is killiiing me rn!

L: haha pay attention!

Their conversations were like this for much of the day. Despite Lucy’s lack of commitment to her job that day, she did manage to get  _ some _ work done, and felt satisfied as the clock struck that magic number. Waiting as she always did, Lucy busied herself by texting, her heart beginning to race as she realized she was just a couple hours away from seeing her date! Once the office had cleared, Lucy grabbed her things and hurried out, wanting enough time to change and get cute for Reagan.

Everything seemed to take forever today. Lucy swore she waited 10 minutes before the elevator opened its doors to her, and she missed her bus by seconds. The next one took its sweet time to get to her, and it felt like the driver hit every red light and waited at each stop for an inordinate amount of time. While she had gotten lucky with an empty elevator, the bus was packed again due to some convention or other that was in town, and Lucy had been sandwiched between two large, sweaty men, who talked to each other loudly over her head. At least it wasn’t some big breasted woman again, she had thought to herself with a shudder.

Her phone buzzed as Reagan texted her again.

R: Hey, if it's not too inconvenient, can we meet at the school?

R: I need to do something after class really quickly and I’d like to walk with you to the theater

R: It’s pretty close by haha

L: yeah thats ok

R: Ok good :) just wanted to make sure

Practically running from the bus stop to her apartment, her eyes barely glanced at the hazmat suit-clad company workers who were packing up their van, ignoring any fear she would have felt at them noticing her. Slamming her door shut, she rushed to her bedroom, stripping as she went. She already had an outfit in mind, and quickly ruffled through her clothes. Foregoing a dress this time, she put on a simple, orange long-sleeved shirt, throwing it over the plain black bra she already had on. An accompanying long blue skirt with a bow on the hip was next, and Lucy gave a couple twirls in the mirror to make sure it covered her shame completely. She looked as bright and sunny as she felt, and her own image brought a smile to her face.

A quick touch up of her makeup, cleaning of her teeth, and reapplying of deodorant and a nicely floral-scented perfume and she was just about ready to go. She had still had time before she had to leave, and she quickly shot Reagan a text to let her know she would be heading out soon. Slipping a pair of tan flats on, Lucy stopped to grab a bottle of water and hurried from her apartment back to the bus stop.

Lucy was surprised she’d never had a heart attack, considering how hard the organ seemed to always drum in her chest. She got much luckier with the bus on her way to the college, and was well on her way there with time to kill. Sighing to herself, Lucy was glad she had panicked for no reason this time. Swallowing the contents of her water bottle quickly, she held the empty remains tightly in her hand as she watched buildings fly by the window. A buzzing from her purse grabbed her attention.

R: Almost out of class!

L: I’m almost there lol

L: it took me forever to leave work!

R: At least you’re done already lol

R: Meet me outside the Atwood building

L: ok, I think I know where that is haha

Upon arriving at the large college Lucy took a deep breath before stepping onto the campus. Despite the late hour, students roamed the grass and walkways, chatting with each other and making their way around the vast school. Wandering a bit as she got her bearings, Lucy made a beeline for the building as soon as she saw it, her eyes darting back and forth at the numerous bodies that flowed around her. Going halfway through the campus to reach her destination, Lucy stood awkwardly outside of the door as she waited for her date.

Time seemed to stop as a large group of variously-aged students suddenly rushed out of the building, surrounding her in every direction as they walked by. The encroaching mass of bodies nearly walled in Lucy from every angle. Almost on cue, her body began to shake, and she found herself petrified, unable to move to a more open area. Her eyes spun around in her skull, attempting to look at everyone at once; they fell onto a boy eating an apple, and she let out an involuntary shudder, her body wincing as he tossed the fruit into a nearby bush. A loud laugh from behind her caused her to spin around on her heels, trying to locate the source of this vocal mirth.

Oh no… they were all looking at her, weren’t they!? They knew! They had too! Why else would everyone be staring at her!? They were all going to start laughing, that first one being the signal for them to start! No, not here. She didn’t even  _ go  _ here, how could they all know!? Lucy could hear the words ring in her ears. Weirdo. Freak. Monster. Oh god, they were all circling her, boxing her in. She wouldn’t be able to escape!

Lucy’s hands began to raise towards her trembling face, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

“Hi cutie.” Reagan whispered, planting her chin on Lucy’s head.

Just like that, her worries seemed to disappear. Lucy’s hands grabbed at Reagan’s strong arms, holding her tightly. The futa exhaled, her entire being lightening. She pressed herself backward, pushing herself against the redhead’s larger form. The pair stayed like that for nearly a minute, basking in each other’s presence, Reagan just happy to see her cute little date, while Lucy’s comfort came from a much deeper place. Disconnecting herself, Lucy slowly turned around to face her savior.

Reagan stood tall and beautiful, smiling at the small girl. Lucy took in every delicious inch of the freckled-woman. A black top adorned her front this time, short-sleeved and showing plenty of cleavage - she must’ve been wearing a push up bra to show off so much skin! Her jeans looked even more painted on than before, clinging to her legs and hips like a second skin. Paired with the same purse as before and a pair of sensible running shoes, and Lucy found herself practically drooling at the sight of her.

“I-I’m so glad you’re here” Lucy greeted, already blushing, “you look amazing.”

“And you look adorable enough to eat!” Reagan laughed, before suddenly grabbing Lucy by the waist and pulling her close again; this action was followed by a brief peck on the lips. Lucy almost squealed she was taken by such surprise. Reagan pulled the brunette to her side, her arm wrapped around her waist possessively. It took a minute for Lucy to get her bearings, but she quickly fell into step with the taller woman, who had begun to walk forward. Putting her head against Reagan’s side, Lucy tried to look down and let her brown hair curtain her blushing face. Arriving at the exit of the school, Reagan spoke once more.

“Have any trouble finding the building?”

“N-no, I’ve been here a few times.”

“Good! You just seemed a little lost when I saw you.”

“Yeah,” Lucy gulped, “I just get, um, nervous in big crowds sometimes.”

“I thought so,” Reagan started before rushing to her next sentence, “I mean, just from some of the things you’ve said before, I kinda got that impression. I’m sorry I should’ve been more thoughtful.”

“It’s ok,” Lucy mumbled, features falling, “I agreed to meet you here.”

“Next time just say something, ok?”

Lucy nodded, feeling ashamed of herself. A firmer grip on her hip, and a tight squeeze, reassured her she hadn’t done anything wrong. Lucy smiled again, looking up at her tall companion. They fell back into the conversation, the futa trying to keep it light. Passing through several random streets and neighborhoods, the duo finally came upon a shopping center. Holding Lucy close, Reagan led the way, cutting through the crowded parking lot.

Arriving at the theater, Reagan opened the door and let Lucy in first. Quickly overtaking her, the redhead handed her phone to the greeter, having already purchased their tickets online. The pair moved towards the concession stand, Lucy half-heartedly scolding Reagan for buying her ticket without asking. A brief argument ensued, with Lucy  _ insisting  _ she be the one to pay for the snacks since Reagan had bought the tickets. After relenting, the pair grabbed their choice candies and popcorn, Lucy paying at the register, before heading to the assigned screening, Reagan’s long arm never leaving Lucy’s hip.

Having arrived early, the pair had a free run of the theater and headed towards the back. Sitting in the center of the row, Lucy wincing slightly, they sat and chatted as the previews and commercials rolled, Reagan digging into the popcorn already. Lucy drank one of the three water bottles she had purchased, something that had drawn a confused look from the redhead. They watched a few other people wander in, but all in all it looked like it would be a fairly sparse crowd.

“Sorry if grabbing you like that was a bit sudden.” Reagan said from between a mouthful of popcorn.

“Oh it’s ok!” Lucy replied, her head turning to look at her date, “I-I liked it. It made me feel wanted.”

She ended the last statement with a blush.

“Well, good. I  _ do  _ want you, and I like it when people know it!”

“R-really?”

“Of course!” Reagan half-laughed, sipping from her soda, “can’t have anybody flirting with my girl!”

Her girl!? Ah! Lucy found herself grinning like a maniac, her cheeks reddening further. Did that mean Reagan wanted to be… exclusive!? The thought sent the futa’s mind into overdrive, and she barely heard anything else the redhead said to her for several minutes. Smiling, Lucy leaned over and rested her head against Reagan’s shoulder, the armrest between them having never been lowered. Happily, Reagan wrapped her arm around Lucy’s back, her hand resting on her supple shoulder, and squeezed her tight. 

The theater darkened and the movie began.

Familiar actors appeared on the screen, followed by a cute opening. The pair fell into a comfortable, expected silence as the flick played, both smiling, both enjoying the presence of the other. An early joke drew a low giggle from Lucy, the soft sound causing Reagan’s heart to flutter. How cute could one girl be? Reagan felt her focus fade as her eyes wandered to her smaller partner, eyes roaming over her body. Everything about her was so sweet, from her round face, to the way she dressed. Without thinking, the redhead moved her other hand to Lucy’s chin and drew her face away from the screen.

Before Lucy could comprehend what was going on, Reagan’s lips were on hers. The futa couldn’t help but moan, unable to hold it in as she felt those plush pillows envelope her mouth. Reagan pressed her face against Lucy’s harder, her cheeks pushing against Lucy’s face as she wrapped her other arm around the futa’s head. As nervous and lost in ecstasy as she was, she still got the message. Somewhat timidly she opened her mouth, which was immediately invaded by Reagan’s tongue.

She  _ really _ moaned this time. Expertly, the redhead's pink appendage danced in her mouth, swirling around her own much more flaccid tongue and brushing against the roof of her mouth. Not too experienced with  _ this _ kind of kissing, Lucy poked her tongue into Reagan’s mouth and tried to mimic her action, awkwardly exploring her maw. The redhead wanted to laugh at her date’s inexperience, not in a mean way but at how much it added to her innocent demeanor; not that she would, having already learned just how fragile the small girl could be.

The pair continued like this, Lucy growing bolder with each passing moment. Occasionally one of them would pull back for air, and they would share a lust-filled look before diving back towards each other. Movie forgotten, they continued to orally wrestle, openly moaning and panting against each other’s faces. Lucy had one hand against Reagan’s cheek, her soft skin warm under her fingers; her other was clenching and unclenching in her lap. The taller of the pair had begun to cautiously explore the futa’s body, running her digits along her collarbones, tracing the bony protuberances as she tested the limits of how far she could go.

Reagan’s hand began to snake down Lucy’s chest, carefully moving towards one of the futa’s small breasts. Testing the waters, she cupped it gently, and when Lucy didn’t protest, she massaged the soft mammary, drawing a louder moan from the bespectacled girl. Enjoying the sensation of someone  _ finally _ touching her sexually, Lucy’s head wrenched backward as she inhaled sharply. Taking this as a good sign, Reagan went on the attack and attached her lips to Lucy’s neck, sucking the flesh vigorously between her teeth.

Oh god, Reagan’s mouth felt so  _ good _ ! At this rate she was gonna -

Lucy’s eyes widened in despair.

She had been so focused on how  _ good _ it felt to be there, kissing and having someone actually pay attention to her body, that her usual mindfulness of her abnormal attachment had faded from her mind; now she was very aware of it, more so than maybe any other time in her life. Her behemoth boulders were rumbling  _ loudly _ , practically vibrating her small form. The monster between her legs was throbbing and shaking, pulling against its leash as it attempted a repeat performance from that day on the bus. No, no, no, not  _ again _ !

Lucy threw her body back, detaching herself from Reagan’s oral grip, and looking at the confused redhead in fear.

“I-I can’t. Not here. I’m sorry, I have to -” Lucy spoke far too loudly in the sparsely populated theater, drawing annoyed looks from other patrons. She didn’t even finish her words before she bolted up and grabbed her purse, turning away from her beautiful date. Lucy only managed a couple of steps before a strong hand reached out and encased her thin wrist.

“Lucy what’s goi-”

“Stop! Let go of me!” Lucy practically screamed, yanking her arm back and looking at Reagan once more, tears dripping from her chin, “I just can’t!”

She offered no more explanation before she ran out of the aisle, nearly tripping as she hauled herself down the steps, leaving Reagan sitting alone, mortified. Lucy had nearly made it out of the room before Reagan finally sprang into action, grabbing her own purse and chasing after her small date. Due to the redhead’s much larger stature, she was able to nearly catch up to her date as she burst through the doors of one of the theater bathrooms, but not quickly enough to reach her before she locked herself in one of the stalls.

“Lucy talk to me! Please!” Reagan begged, standing outside the stall door, her fists clenched at her sides. The only reply she received was the sounds of mournful sobbing. Where had she gone wrong? Had she moved too fast, and pushed the young girl beyond her point of comfort? Thinks had seemed to be going so well though! The young woman had found herself surprisingly enamored with the shy futanari, and had wanted to prove to her just how much she liked her!

“Lucy please, what’s going on…?” Reagan whispered, pressing her forehead against the barrier that separated the two.

Lucy yelled back in between hiccups.

“Go-go away Reagan! Just leave me alone, please!”

Reagan gritted her teeth as her own eyes began to well with tears. Standing up straight, she rubbed at her face with a still-clenched fist, before turning around and stalking out of the bathroom. If Lucy wanted to be this way, fine - she could deal with rejection. Lucy wasn’t the only one who had been broken up with before! She could just be another entry in her book of failed relationships! Reagan stopped once more outside the bathroom, a part of her telling her to go back in and try again; this didn’t have to be the end. With a shake of her head, she marched off.  _ Whatever _ .

The slamming of the bathroom door caused Lucy’s weeping to only intensify. She sat on the cold porcelain, hands criss-crossed across her chest, rocking back and forth as she darkened her orange shirt with the salty droplets falling from her eyes. Sniffles and whimpers filled the stall, and every time Lucy felt like the tears might stop flowing, her mind raced back to the look of despair that showed on Reagan’s face as she pulled away, and she began crying once more. 

Why her?

Why her? Why always  _ her _ ? Why did her body have to wreck everything good in her life!? Reagan had been…  _ perfect _ . She had never met someone she seemed to connect with so well, and the worst part? Reagan actually seemed to like her. Lucy had dated before, entered brief relationships, and had even been happy during these fleeting periods, but never like she had been in her short time with Reagan!

Others always dated her with curious intent. She knew it, and she was sure they knew it. She was a  _ futanari _ , she was  _ different _ . Different, that damn word again. All too well did she know that people just wanted a peek under her clothes, too see if all the rumors were true. Or they weren’t interested in women at all - something Lucy could always tell by the way they kissed and touched her, and just wanted to know if maybe a girl with a dick would change that. Of course once they actually saw what she was hiding, any desire to still be with her went out the window.

But not Reagan. She had been different. A  _ good  _ different. Genuine interest, genuine comfort, genuine desire; it was what made her stand out from the rest. Everything about her just felt so  _ sincere _ , like she had actually wanted Lucy for who she was. She didn’t treat her like a weirdo, like an urban legend to be cautiously observed and poked at. She treated her like… like a person.

The last girl Lucy dated flashed through her mind, drawing a renewed wail from the blubbering girl. Beautiful, a bit vapid but seemingly nice - seemingly nice until  _ that _ night. She had invited Lucy over after several dates, and the futa had found herself sitting awkwardly on her bed as the blonde leered at her. She wanted to see it,  _ now _ . Lucy had relented, too excited by the prospect of someone actually wanting her to recognize the clear red flags. She even tried to give her a last warning as she gripped the end of her skirt. The woman didn’t  _ care _ , she just wanted to know if what they said was true. So Lucy raised her skirt.

“You thought you were gonna put that in  _ me _ ?” the blonde admonished as she laid eyes on Lucy’s curse, barely containing a disgusted snicker, “you’re a fucking freak!”

That had been the end, and now she was here, ruining her chances with the one girl who  _ didn’t  _ treat her like an experiment gone wrong.

Time passed, although Lucy barely processed its passage. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, crying, thinking,  _ hating _ . Eventually, she pulled out her phone. It was late. With another snivel she opened an app on her phone and requested a car from one of the numerous ride-share companies that did business in the city. Cautiously leaving the stall, Lucy tried to clean herself off in the mirror, alternating wiping at her face and dotting at her shirt, which looked as though she had spilled an entire gallon of water on it. Her glasses had gotten soaked as well, and she wiped them absentmindedly against her skirt as her phone buzzed, letting her know her driver had arrived.

The ride home had been a quiet one. The driver hadn’t said anything to her besides a customary greeting, no doubt able to see and sense the state the futa was in. Lucy stared out the window, stifling her desire to cry once more. Her genitalia, which had thankfully  _ not _ destroyed her leather strap, started to come to life again, rumbling angrily at her for denying them the release they so desired. Had she not been in a stranger’s car, she would have screamed and punched at herself once more.

Lucy marched into her apartment like a zombie, dropping her purse at the door. She kicked off her shoes somewhere along the way to her room, her shirt coming off shortly after. By the time she had collapsed into her bed once more, she was nude, having left a trail of discarded clothing and accessories along the way; she had even untied her cock, letting it fall to the floor. As much as she would love to punish it for ruining yet  _ another  _ part of her life, she knew from experience what a disaster it was to keep it tied down while she slept.

Rays of light beaming through the window woke Lucy from her slumber. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, and, luckily, she had been too emotionally exhausted to have her normal clutch of nightmares. Getting out of bed, her predictably erect monstrosity bouncing in front of her, she walked towards the front door, eyes barely opened. She winced as her cock slammed into the frame of her bedroom door, but today she didn’t care; if anything, she was  _ happy _ to damage her unruly appendage. 

Grabbing her purse, she rifled through its contents, before grabbing her phone. Her eyebrows barely raised at the numerous missed calls and messages from Reagan. Ignoring them completely, she called into work, letting them know she wasn’t coming in today and that she was using one of her valued sick days; their value important to the futa for days just like  _ this _ . Her cock was now actively leaking precum at this point, dripping onto the floor, creating a  _ new _ trail that followed her where she went. 

She showered, making sure the water was freezing cold in order to inflict as much discomfort on her penis as she could. She barely brushed her teeth or her hair, and if someone asked her, she couldn’t even tell you what outfit she eventually put on. Not bothering to restrain herself as she usually did, she began to go through the motions of a usual day. Laundry, breakfast, plenty of stops for water - all done robotically and without a thought. Sitting on her bed, she stared at the floor, her numbness fading to anger as she viewed the stained carpet. 

She cleaned. She cleaned and she cleaned and she  _ cleaned _ . Scrubbing the carpets, the toilets, the floors. Bleach and chemicals burned her fingers and ruined her dress. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she pushed a sponge across the tile floor, chipping away at old, dried cum that crusted its surface. Nothing in her apartment had ever been spared the  _ wrath _ of her libido, as much as she tried to stop it. The sink was full of slimy rags, each one soaked in chemicals and leftover semen. Her washer and dry spun constantly, seemingly  _ everything _ she owned needing to be cleansed of her essence.

Just as Lucy was about to move onto another room, having nearly finished wiping down her kitchen, a knock on her door rang out through the apartment.

A look of panic crossed her features once more. Calling out that she’d be there in a moment, she sprinted to her room. Somewhat haphazardly, she buckled her cock down and moved to answer the door. Who could it possibly be? It’s not like she had friends or anything. Her thought immediately went to one of the women who worked at the front office. Had they somehow found out she was a futa? She had lied on her application, knowing that even though it wasn’t explicitly stated, places rarely rented out to futanari. Oh no, what if they somehow heard about her accidental exposure on the bus? They would find some reason to kick her out or increase her rent for sure!

Opening the door, her face a look of defeat, Lucy presented herself to doom. But doom didn’t come. Instead, backed by the falling sun, bathed in light like an angel, was Reagan. Standing awkwardly, phone clutched between her fingers, she looked beautiful as ever. A tight grey sweater that her large breasts pushed so enticingly against, and a similarly colored pair of sweatpants was her outfit of the day, accompanied by a pair of furry brown boots. Even dressed down she looked amazing, and her beauty just made Lucy want to cry once more.

“Hi,” Reagan said softly, her expression one of concern at Lucy’s disheveled appearance, “can I come in?”

“What are you- how did you find me?”

“Um, I noticed this morning that you had shared your location with me when we started texting. It was probably just an automatic thing or something. But I used it to find out what apartments you lived in, so I walked over and wandered around the complex for a bit before I saw your red sandals sitting at the front door.”

“And?” Lucy asked, her voice coming out in unusual bluntness, “what do you want?”

“Uh well,” Reagan winced at Lucy’s tone, “you didn’t answer your phone or any of my messages, and after yesterday I wanted to make sure you were ok. I was afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“I still don’t know what happened last night. I didn’t want you t- I wanted to know how you were doing, and when you didn’t answer your phone…”

She trailed off, her message clear.

“I’m fine.” Lucy started, her voice beginning to waver, “I- I’m fine. You can go now.”

“Wait!” Reagan spoke up, her hand reaching out to stop the door Lucy was slowly closing, “please, give me another chance. At least give me a chance to know what I did wrong. It’s been killing me!”

Lucy hesitated, her hand still on the door knob. With a sigh, she opened it fully and stepped back.

“Come in then, I guess.” she motioned with her arm for the redhead to enter.

With a small smile, Reagan walked in. The scent of strong chemicals assailed her nostrils, nearly potent enough to make her eyes water. She looked around the small abode, taking in the place the girl she cared about so much resided in. It was pretty average looking, but she noticed the odd amount of cleaning implements lying around. Unmarked bottles, buckets, and used towels littered nearly every room and hallway she could see from her position in the entry. Lucy closed the door and stared at Reagan, the pair standing in silence for several moments.

“Is there someplace we can talk?” Reagan asked, finally breaking the silence.

Looking down, Lucy stalked past the taller woman, making her way to the living room. Reagan paused for a second before following behind. She watched as Lucy’s stained dress swished back and forth as she walked, her small, bare feet pitter-pattering against the floor. They entered the living room, perhaps the only one that  _ wasn’t _ cluttered with cleaning supplies, and Lucy moved towards the couch. She sat on the end of it, straightening her dress as she sat down. Taking this as a cue to do the same, Reagan sat a cushion away, setting her purse down next to her.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Reagan started, turning to face Lucy, “I moved too fast. I shouldn’t have tried to push you like that, especially in public like that. I just like you so much, I wanted to sho-”

“No,” Lucy said plainly, cutting her off, “I… I liked it. A lot. You made me feel so good. It’s just that, when I feel that good, I can’t, I can’t control  _ it _ .”

Lucy finished this by looking towards her crotch, hinting at the problem that made her life so hard.

“I-I guess I don’t understand. What do you mean? Does it hurt or something? It is painful for you when you start to... feel good?”

“It’s because it’s so big!” Lucy cried out, tears well in her eyes, “It’s hard enough just to live with it everyday, but- but… I can’t  _ control _ it. It gets in the way of everything and it makes such a mess and it scares everyone away and it ruins my life!”

Lucy punctuated this last, breathless statement with a wail, the tears finally flowing down her face. Almost as if she was acting on instinct, Reagan scooted over, clearing the short distance between them, and wrapped her arms around Lucy’s frame. Pulling her into her sweater-clad chest, she pressed her chin into the top of her head, and stroked her hair, murmuring reassurances all the while. While not fully understanding the severity of the situation, Reagan knew that it caused the girl she was infatuated with so much  _ pain _ , and she couldn’t allow that. She let Lucy cry it out, her own eyes closed as she endured her partner's suffering.

“Lucy,” Reagan whispered as the futa’s cries turned into light whimpers, “can I ask you something."

Pulling her head away, Lucy looked up through bleary eyes and nodded.

“Can I… Can I try to make you feel good again? Before you say anything, I want you to know I  _ won’t _ get scared and run. I  _ won’t _ be mean about it. I  _ won’t _ make your life any harder that it is. I  _ want _ this to work.”

Grasping Lucy’s face in her hands, Reagan lifted the despair-ridden futa’s face to her own, waiting for her eyes to quit darting around and make eye contact with her.

“Can you trust me? Can you give me a chance? Can you give  _ us  _ a chance? Please?”

The pair stared at each other in silence for several minutes, both of their minds racing. Lucy was thinking, considering Reagan’s request, of course. She was always so sincere and nice and what if she really was the one? Could she really risk it? Reagan on the other hand, was just hoping, practically mentally  _ pleading _ for Lucy to accept her request. Whatever the futanari had below the waist, Reagan would take it on, and show her that it  _ wasn’t  _ as bad as she thought.

Finally, Lucy nodded, her brown orbs piercing into Reagan’s own shining emeralds.

Reagan tilted her head down and touched her lips against Lucy’s. Holding her face tightly, the freckled girl planted kiss after kiss on Lucy. They were small pecks to start with, a way for Reagan to cleanse the girl’s face with her lips. Raising her face, the redhead kissed her on the forehead, her hands moving to take off the futa’s large glasses. Now able to see her big, round eyes unhindered, Reagan cupped her face once more, nuzzling their noses together. Lucy closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being touched again by the freckled woman.

Turning her head, Reagan kissed Lucy once more. It was a soft, gentle touch, but one with more force behind it than before. Lucy reciprocated by pressing her own face forward, her small lips opening ever so slightly, matching the mild intensity Reagan had brought. Taking the opening as an invitation, Reagan, much more gently than the night before, slipped her tongue into the lithe girl’s mouth, exploring its depths with care and tenderness she hadn’t experienced before. Now in the privacy of her own home, Lucy moaned loudly, her own tongue creeping out and touching the tip of Reagan’s, giving it its own small kiss.

The oral wrestling grew in fervor. Reagan had her hands on Lucy’s hips now, and was slowly rubbing them up and down her sides. The futa was holding on tightly to those exploring arms, making sure they didn’t go  _ too  _ low; at least not yet. No stranger to this kind of cautious reaction, Reagan kept her exploring  _ above _ the waist. Slipping her hands around Lucy’s body, one pressing into the small of her back and the other had her abdomen, she used her rear-handling angle to keep Lucy steady as her other moved breast-ward.

Moaning even louder, Lucy began to openly pant into Reagan’s mouth. To the redhead’s delight, Lucy wasn’t wearing a bra, meaning that unlike the night before, the soft flesh molded around her palm as she squeezed the futa’s small breasts. She could feel a hard nipple poke through the thin material of her dress, rubbing roughly into her hand. Unable to control herself any longer, Reagan forced Lucy backward with her own body, the tiny girl’s back hitting the couch with an accompanying squeal; but she didn’t try to stop her. Instead, Lucy wrapped her arms around the back of Reagan’s head, tangling her hands in her flowing, fiery locks, and pulled her in closer. 

They continued like this for several minutes, before Lucy felt a familiar stirring from down below. Trying not to panic this time, Lucy moved her hands to Reagan’s face and cupped her cheeks. Pushing her away, Reagan gave a confused, almost frightened look, as she if was afraid of a repeat from yesterday. Giving her a nod, Lucy backed away slightly, her hands resting above her groin. She inhaled deeply, her face still red from the passionate make out session she had regrettably pulled herself away from.

“I can trust you right?”

“Of course you can! I’ll do anything to pro-”

“Ok.” Lucy said, her voice trembling, “I believe you. Can you please close your eyes? I… I think it’s the only way I’ll be able to do this.”

“O-of course.” Reagan replied, gulping loudly.

Once Reagan had closed her eyes, Lucy stood up and moved in front of the couch, several feet away from her waiting lover. She could do this. Several deep breaths later and she began to remove her dress, sliding the thin straps from her arms and letting it fall to the floor. Kicking it to the side, she bent down and unbuckled her cock, letting it hit the floor with its customary  _ smack _ . Lucy watched as Reagan’s ears perked up at the sound, and the futa gave an involuntary shiver at the sight. Throwing the strap to the side, Lucy stood, naked as the day she was born, arms folded tightly against her stomach. It was time.

“O-ok… You can look now.” Lucy muttered, a small sniffle escaping her nose.

Taking a deep breath of her own, Reagan slowly opened her eyes, which immediately bulged in her sockets; she couldn’t help it, not faced with what she was seeing. From where she was sitting, she could take in all of Lucy’s bare form at once. Reagan thought she was beautiful, of course. Pale skin, small, wonderfully shaped breasts capped by equally small pink nipples that hung above a slightly-protruding rib cage. Pronounced collarbones, a smooth, flat stomach, that gave way to a delectable looking softness above her groin. She was as Reagan had imagined, perfect and fragile like a porcelain doll; perfect and fragile everywhere, except for  _ there _ .

It didn’t matter that Lucy had warned her beforehand, that she had hinted at what lay under her long, flowing choice of clothing - nothing could have prepared her for actually seeing it. She couldn’t have imagined it. She couldn’t have guessed it. She couldn’t have  _ comprehended  _ it, despite the fact that it was there, real, before her. Reagan was no shut-in, she heard the rumors and stories; hell, word was that one  _ attended _ the same college she did. But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Because now, it was here, in front of her, in the flesh, and it was  _ amazing _ .

Lucy’s cock - that’s what it was, her  _ cock _ , hung from her crotch as all cocks do. But this was different. It didn’t so much as poke out and wag between her legs, like every cock Reagan had seen before did; no, this one practically  _ was _ her crotch. The root of it, although it was more like the base of a mighty oak than a simple root, took up  _ all _ the space between Lucy’s hips. It was so large, so inhumanly  _ massive _ , that it practically pushed up into her waistline, stopping only an inch or so below.

Reagan followed it down, mind still reeling from the sheer  _ girth _ of it, looking wide enough that she knew without even touching it that her hand’s wouldn’t come close to meeting if she tried to encircle it in her fingers. To say it was veiny, was an understatement. It looked as though every other inch of it was home to a network of massive veins, pulsing red and purple, thicker than several of the redhead’s fingers put together. One in particular, that started at the top of her mighty trunk, was deep blue, and seemed to throb  _ angrily _ with every beat of the small futanari’s heart. Her cock was practically  _ ribbed,  _ the veins laced it so thoroughly.

Her eyes followed that giant, wrist-thick protuberance down, her mind trying to take in every inch, which was quickly becoming every  _ foot _ of this gargantuan, leathery behemoth. The dark-skinned monster’s length kept going and going, passing Lucy’s thighs, her knees, her ankles, and then her  _ feet _ . Reagan’s eyes did stop, however, at a point just a bit lower than the futa’s bony knees, or at least where she had assumed they would be; instead, covering them completely, was a pair of enormous testicles.

Being fairly tall for a girl, Reagan had played a good amount of basketball in her young life, and she was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia. The spacious, giant sack and the massive orbs it contained, reminded the redhead of times when she would bring nets of basketballs onto the court for practice, lugging them over her shoulder back and forth from the locker room. Except these were bigger. They were rounder, thicker and definitely looked  _ heavier _ . Her breath practically caught in her throat as she  _ heard _ them gurgle, the bulbous cum containers visibly shifting against each other, growing against their fleshy prison.

Tearing her eyes away from those paragons of virility, a small sliver of drool leaking from the corner of her dropped jaw, Reagan continued her downward memorization of this mammoth member. As before, her eyes dropped lower, past Lucy’s ankles, and onto the floor where she stood; but Reagan could barely see the girl’s small feet. In its place was several inches, at  _ least  _ several inches, of cock, resting heavily against the tile, topped off by a mushroom-shaped, pink head.

It was just as giant, if not more so, than the rest of Lucy’s tremendous shaft. It flared out obscenely, visibly pulsing against the cold tile. It was topped by an  _ absurdly _ wide urethra; it looked so large, Reagan was sure she could put her tongue in it without touching the sides. Even from her position several feet away, Reagan could see ridges and indents along its surface, like it had its own defined topography. Her eyes managed to bulge even farther out of her skull as the tip gaped open even wider, before  _ belching _ a hot load of sludge-like cum onto the tile. Her entire cock barely reacted, like spitting up more semen than Reagan had ever seen in her life was just an  _ afterthought _ !

She finally got to see it, the secret Lucy had tried to hide, the cause of all of her pain... and she  _ loved  _ it!

Lucy could feel her whole body shake as Reagan stared at her, stunned. She wanted nothing more than to start crying and run away and lock herself in her room! Why did she do this? It was such a mistake! She should’ve just turned Reagan away at the door and went back to her lonely, depressing existence; anything was better than this hell. Before she could react, at least physically, her mind going wild, Reagan fell forward, landing hard on her hands and knees, and began to crawl towards Lucy.

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Reagan panted as she cleared the short distance, body slinking enticingly towards its goal, “I need it,  _ please _ .”

Now it was Lucy’s turn to be shocked. Of all the reactions she expected, this wasn’t even one she had  _ hoped  _ for. Reagan… actually wanted her? Before she could process this question further, she got her answer - but it wasn’t a verbal one. Kneeling in the puddle of cum Lucy’s beast had so casually unloaded on the floor, the dense sludge clinging to and soaking through her sweatpants, Reagan reached down and wrapped both hands around the head of the pulsing monster. Grunting due to its extreme weight, Reagan lifted the coiling boa towards her face, and planted a long,  _ sloppy _ kiss against its tip.

Having to steady herself for a moment, Lucy thought she was going to pass out at the sensation of someone  _ else _ finally touching her cock. Wobbling back and forth, it took a minute for her to regain her sense, and when she did she looked down once more; oh god, it was really happening! There was Reagan, sitting back on her heels in front of her, absolutely  _ making out _ with the head of her cock! The redhead was moaning loudly as she slipped her tongue into Lucy’s massive slit, spit running down her chin, grinding her hips back and forth all the while.

It smelled so  _ strong _ . Lucy’s cock had a pure, unbridled  _ musk _ to it, and it completely overwhelmed her senses. The sterile scent that had permeated through the apartment so thoroughly was  _ nothing _ compared to this. It assailed her nostrils, but instead of making her nose burn or her eyes water, it just made her  _ hungry _ , like someone was waving the most delicious meal of her life in front of her face. And delicious it was. The redhead found herself moaning as she dug her tongue into Lucy’s urethra, having been right about just how  _ wide  _ it was. She had to actively swirl her tongue around the sides just to touch something, and what she got was pure, unfiltered  _ cum _ .

Reagan stroked the head, something that shouldn’t have been possible, with both hands, trying to coax more of Lucy’s delectable nectar into her mouth. Sliding her hands lower, she grabbed the shaft under the glans’ massive ridge, her fingers barely denting the tough skin. The cock drunk woman could feel the pulsing of the massive veins against her skin, emanating an extreme heat that felt like it might  _ burn  _ her flesh. But she didn’t care. This beautiful appendage could do whatever it wanted to her, and she would still worship it so.

A rumbling from Lucy’s mighty shaft let Reagan know she was getting her first real meal from this fleshy hose. As she felt Lucy’s cavernous cumslit gape even wider, she wrapped her lips as far around the crown as she could, trying to completely cover it with her mouth; and she was rewarded for her efforts. In an instant her mouth was  _ filled _ , the salty, thick sludge blasting directly down her throat, bathing her tonsils before landing heavily in her stomach. To Reagan’s dismay, it was too much for her mouth to contain fully, and streams of cum leaked from the corner of her lips, dripping down her saliva-caked chin onto her gray sweater.

As soon as this multiple-second stream ended, Reagan threw her head back, finally detaching herself from Lucy’s member, and moaned around an overflowing mouthful of cum, the viscous liquid bubbling between her lips. Her thrusting hips stopped suddenly, and her entire body shook. The freckled woman could feel her  _ own  _ stream of liquid spray, jetting from her nethers and hitting the front of her pants, soaking the material black. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, and the semen she struggled to hold in her maw burst out as she half-screamed, flying briefly into the air before splattering back onto her cumming face.

Lucy had watched the entire thing with amazed, rapt attention. Her mind was still racing, still unable to comprehend what was happening. After so long, so many years, it was  _ finally _ happening. She had retreated so far into her own subconscious, trying to decide if all of this was a dream or not, she barely noticed Reagan’s continued, skilled ministrations; but her cock sure did. It was when that first blast of precum rocketed from her cock that Lucy snapped back to reality, and the first image she saw was of Reagan, the girl she liked so much, cumming hands-free around a mouthful of her cum. 

This was enough to make her cock start to grow.

Still consumed in her own mind-bending pleasures, Reagan barely noticed that Lucy’s genitals had begun to expand. Her cock, which had plopped back down onto ground, started to snake out, sliding against the floor and pressing into Reagan’s splayed knees before angling off to the side. Gurgling once more, her massive cum factories began to make their descent, dropping down to Lucy’s ankles as they inflated in her sack, stretching the flesh taut. It was only when Lucy’s cock began to  _ truly _ harden, lifting itself up and smacking down onto the top of Reagan’s legs, did she finally come back down to Earth. 

Snapping out of her post-orgasmic bliss, Reagan looked down, sperm still dripping from her lips. Through hazy eyes she watched as Lucy’s cock slapped her legs, leaking precum onto her thighs. Not fully registering what was happening, she reached a hand out and stroked the top of the shaft as it moved up her torso, leaving a slimy trail in its wake. Then it  _ shoved _ Reagan backward as it gained several inches in length all at once, practically  _ punching  _ her in the stomach as it barreled into her body.

Catching herself as she fell backward, Reagan watched in stunned silence at the growing behemoth in front of her. It hadn’t even occurred to her, no she couldn’t have even  _ believed _ that the cock in front of her wasn’t hard yet; but here she was. Sitting, watching, mouth hanging open as Lucy’s beast lengthened  _ and  _ fattened. Every beat of the futa’s heart sent her cock pulsing, adding inches to its enormity with each pump of blood. Now that her cock was fully lifted off the floor and rising higher and higher, Reagan could see her mammoth balls growing rapidly as well, touching the ground between Lucy’s feet and pushing her legs apart.

Lucy watched her partner stare at her in awe. Losing all sense of modesty, not that this was the time or place for such a thing, she reached down and gripped her shaft with both hands, giving her growing member as long of strokes as her short arms could give. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Her cock grew even quicker now that it was being handled, spitting up more buckets of cum onto the ground that landed only inches away from Reagan’s still form, splattering her with glue-like droplets. 

Fixated on Lucy’s potent, inflating globes, Reagan got back on her hands and knees, the only position that seemed appropriate, and once more crawled towards her futa lover. After nearly slipping several times on the steaming liquid, the redhead finally reached those enormous spheres full of churning seed, and threw herself forward. Lucy barely moved as Reagan collided with her testicles, their weight and thickness more than capable of bearing the brunt of the impact. With a loud moan, Reagan buried her head in the fleshy sack and used her hands to fold the leathery skin around her face.

This drew a loud moan from Lucy. Barely able to see past her monolithic member, the futa could only imagine what Reagan looked like as kneaded and sucked the skin of her enormous pouch. Oh she could  _ feel it _ of course, and her mind went wild as she felt rivulets of saliva run down its mass, the usually-warm liquid cold on its searing surface. The room was filled with the sounds of Lucy’s low moans, the constant low hum her genitals produced, and the ravenous, slutty sucking noises coming from the redhead’s enveloped face. Lucy’s stroking only grew faster as her cock reached its full size, now steadily leaking precum down its length and onto the floor.

With a loud gasp, Reagan threw her head back, finally forcing herself from her objects of worship; if it was up to her, she would’ve stayed there until she passed out, but her body demanded otherwise. Now facing the underside of Lucy’s shaft, her eyes widened once more. It cast a towering shadow over her body, blocking her view of  _ everything _ but its enormity. She couldn’t even see Lucy anymore, just her prodigious pole in all its glory.

Reagan’s head whipped around, trying to take in every inch of her lover’s cock. It was like someone had taken a picture of her flaccid size and enhanced it, magnifying and enlarging every detail, every  _ aspect _ , of it, until they couldn’t anymore. Everything about it was bigger. The webbing of veins that laced its length were somehow even  _ more _ pronounced, each individual pulsating protuberance looking as big as a normal man’s penis, if not  _ bigger _ . The cumtube that ran down the underside of her cock, something that Reagan had somehow failed to notice before, looked wider than her bicep; an appropriate size given the giant loads Lucy’s balls produced.

Her eyes took in more and more of the monolith above her. The head looked like it was the size of  _ her _ head now, having turned a deep red color now that it was fully inflated. The skin looked stretched tight across the shaft, like there was just barely enough to completely cover it. The entire thing throbbed, visibly shaking and bouncing, aching for release. This sight, this image of Lucy’s cock grown to its fully erect, hard-as-steel size, triggered something in Reagan’s brain, something primal; primal and full of  _ need _ .

The redhead realized she was still completely dressed, and her clothes suddenly felt incredibly  _ constricting _ , almost like they would hurt her if they stayed on any longer. Reagan began to paw at her cum-covered sweater, practically tearing the wooly fabric as she lifted it off her body. Throwing it to the side, her now-bare arms flew behind her back, unhooking the large black bra that encompassed her breasts. Completely topless, her huge, freckled tits bared to the world, her thumb-sized pink nipples harder than they’d ever been, she fell onto her side, desperately pushing at the waistband of her ruined sweatpants. 

She pulled them down until they got stuck on her boots, which she had failed to take off when she arrived - something she deeply regretted now. Bending over, she pried the shoes off her feet, not bothering to loosen them properly, barely wincing at the pain they inflicted on her feet. Once they were kicked off, falling haphazardly onto the floor, she continued to disrobe, ripping her panties and socks off as she discarded her bottoms. Completely naked, she crawled out from under Lucy’s monster and hastily got to her feet, once more nearly slipping in the girl’s slimy discharge.

For the first time in her life, Lucy was seeing someone else naked, in person. She had watched curiously as articles of Reagan’s clothing shot out from under her cock, flying around the room randomly. Now, the nude girl was standing in front of and off to the side of her, hands gripped at her sides, waiting and staring at Lucy. It took Lucy a moment to realize why she was doing this; she was looking for her approval. And Lucy  _ definitely  _ approved.

She was gorgeous, this Lucy already knew, but now that she was completely exposed she was  _ mouth watering _ . Much like on her sharp, model-esque face, her chest and breasts were covered by a smattering of small, light brown dots. They contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, giving the snow-white flesh the slightest bit of color. Her breasts, of course, is where Lucy zeroed in on first, and they were even better than she had imagined. Incredibly large and full, with just a hint of sag that brought the bottom curves down towards her navel. They looked big enough that Lucy would need  _ two _ hands to grab one completely, and her painfully-hard looking nipples stuck out like full-sized erasers on her chest. 

Her stomach was flat and toned, clearly showing signs that the girl lived an active lifestyle. The ‘V’ of her hips was sharp and defined, and they looked incredibly grabbable. They were naturally well-cushioned, and stuck out from the sides like perfect handles; perfect handles that hinted at what was no doubt a round, bubbly ass popping out from behind her. To Lucy’s pleasant surprise, Reagan wasn’t completely shaved, and a neat, red landing strip lay above her vagina. Lucy licked her lips as she ogled Reagan’s own  _ lower _ lips, plump and pink and absolutely  _ dripping _ with arousal, a sheen of moisture covering them, no doubt from the various orgasms she had already had.

They both stood there, admiring each other’s bodies, as different as they both were, for several minutes. Feeling like Lucy was pleased with how she looked, the deep blush on her face a telltale sign; it wasn’t the  _ only _ sign though. As Reagan watched the futa’s eyes drift lower and fixate on her pussy, she noticed that her cock gave a particularly powerful  _ lurch _ , followed by a several second spray of cum that completely covered the floor between her glans and the couch. This sight sent another shiver of arousal down Reagan’s spine, her cunt dripping once more, giving her the signal that it was time to continue.

Rushing forward, nearly tripping over her own feet, Reagan  _ threw  _ herself at Lucy. Arms outstretching automatically, the futa caught her as the redhead’s much more voluptuous body crashed into hers; luckily, Lucy’s bountiful balls made good counterweights, so she was able to stay upright. Despite the awkward angle they connected at due to a certain mega-sized appendage getting in the way, Reagan was still able to plant her plump lips onto Lucy's, forcing her tongue into the futa’s mouth. She received it openly, shoving her own tongue back without restraint.

This kiss resembled the one from the night before much more closely. Both moaning, they wrestled tongues back and forth furiously, trying to claim dominance in each other’s mouths. Reagan was the first to pull back, but not in defeat. This time she dove towards Lucy’s neck picking up from where things had gone wrong previously. Biting down, she sucked the soft skin into her mouth, drawing renewed moans from the sensitive futa. At the same time, she explored the futa’s naked body, one hand pinching at the tiny nubs at her chest, and the other snaking down towards her crotch.

Lucy was not a bystander during all this. She explored Reagan’s body much more cautiously, both of her hands slowly making their way to one of the redhead’s large freckled tits. Using both hands, she carefully wrapped them around one of her massive mammaries, squeezing the fatty flesh between her fingers; it felt just as squishy as she had imagined! Growing more bold, Lucy pinched one of her hard nipples between her slim fingers, giving it slight, testing pulls and twists. Despite her inexperience, her ministrations seem to be working, as Reagan was forced to pull away from Lucy’s neck to moan and pant at this handling.

Letting Lucy have her fun with her chest, Reagan’s eyes wandered as she had trouble focusing on much else besides her lover’s touch; but there was one thing that  _ was _ able to grab her attention. Pulling away from Lucy, drawing a confused stare from the futa, Reagan moved to the side, pausing for a moment before  _ throwing _ her leg over her tremendous pole. Straddling the shaft like it was a horse, Reagan pressed her thighs against its heavy mass, doing her best to lock her legs around it.

“Please, Lucy I need you so  _ badly _ …” Reagan groaned softly into the futa’s ear, throwing her arms around her neck. Pressing her head against Lucy’s chest, she began to grind, slowly at first, against the beastial member. Her pussy throbbed against its length, leaking a river of juices across the veiny shaft. Those same veins she was  _ drenching _ in her clear honey were stimulating better than anyone had before; every bump and ridge spread her lips and pressed against her unhooded clit perfectly. Her hips thrusting much more rapidly now, she gasped into Lucy’s ear as her cunt convulsed, her nectar splashing onto the futa’s cock.

“I need  _ you, _ Reagan,” Lucy panted, her eyes closed as she held the redhead tightly, relishing the feel of her sex against her member, “I need you - oh god you feel so good, more than I’ve ever needed someone before.”

Lifting her head, drool leaking from her lips once more, Reagan stared dead into Lucy’s heavily-lidded eyes.

“You have me.”

This simple statement ignited a fire from some unknown source within Lucy. With strength and tenacity she didn’t know she possessed, Lucy reached over and  _ smacked _ her hands down on Reagan’s ass, stopping it in the middle of its resumed, furious grinding; the futa had been right, her ass  _ was  _ full and luscious, that much she could feel. A shocked expression crossed Reagan’s face, not used to the small futa being so forward. This shock grew even more pronounced as she felt Lucy drag her body forward, and once their torso’s touched,  _ lift  _ her up, dismounting her from the cock she had been using like her own personal sybian. 

Lucy was too caught up in this new found confidence to wonder what in the hell she was doing. She lifted Reagan higher, pausing for a moment to attach herself to the redhead’s delectable looking nipples. The futa alternated back and forth, sucking one then the other, sliding them between her teeth. She pressed her face forward, letting the soft flesh of Reagan’s huge breasts mold around her face, before pulling back, nipples still enclosed between her lips; this was followed by releasing the pink nub, and watching Reagan’s breast bounce back and forth as it settled into place. For her part, Reagan had her hands wrapped in Lucy’s short brown hair, moaning at the futa’s surprisingly skilled oral ministrations. 

Once she had had enough of Reagan’s jiggling jugs, at least for the moment, she raised her higher, causing the moaning woman to yelp in surprise. Her legs flailed momentarily, unsure of how to react to the sudden elevation; however, her kicking soon came to a stop as a  _ new _ source of pleasure racked her body. Lucy was finally doing something she had always wanted to. Continuing her streak of brash actions, she planted her head between Reagan’s thighs, and gave her a long, slow lick.

Oh god, she tastes  _ good _ ! The place Lucy had licked, of course, was Reagan’s sopping wet slit. Her face was immediately covered in the redhead’s juices as soon she touched it, clear streams running down her chin like a child biting into an orange. Much like she had when making out, Lucy explored cautiously with her tongue, running it over the moist, outer folds, before aiming a bit higher. Though she couldn’t see well, her eyes covered by Reagan’s strong stomach, she knew exactly what she was looking for. A new squeal from above her confirmed that she had hit the right spot.

Having already unhooded itself from her dripping arousal and previous, fervent grinding, Reagan’s small clit was completely exposed, red and throbbing. This had been Lucy’s target, and she found it with ease; despite the fact that Lucy was nearly completely sexually inexperienced, she had explored her own body thoroughly in her seemingly eternal loneliness, and knew the parts of a vagina like the back of her hand. So she had gone nearly straight for Reagan’s clit and gently batted it back and forth with her tongue, causing the tall woman to writhe against her face.

What Lucy lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. As she brushed her tongue against Reagan’s hypersensitive nub, she did her best to try and stimulate the rest of her sex with her lips. Even light touches and awkward sucks drew wails from the redhead, her cunt leaking its nectar profusely. Her feminine honey would splash back into Lucy’s mouth, which she would gladly let fill, savoring the taste of her lover before gulping it down. As she continued her oral stimulation, instinctively prepping her for what was to come, Lucy’s legs began to move on autopilot, carrying the pair towards the couch.

The futa gave Reagan’s pussy one last voracious suck, nearly taking the entire thing into her mouth. She was rewarded for her efforts by a  _ spray _ of sweet liquid that overfilled her mouth and splashed against her face. Pulling back, she exhaled loudly as though she had just finished chugging a gallon of water, and peered up at Reagan; or at least she attempted too, the woman’s large bust making it a struggle to see her face. Knowing she had had an incredibly good time, the evidence running down her face and soaking her chest, she lifted Reagan once more, this time gently setting her on the couch next to her pulsing pole.

Landing softly on the couch, Reagan raised an arm to her face and panted loudly, her entire face and chest red. There was no  _ way _ this girl hadn’t done this before! Once she had caught her breath, she unshielded her face and looked up at the smiling, wet face of her lover. She smiled back, blowing her an appreciative kiss, before turning and looking at the monster she shared the couch with. Her heart caught in her chest as she remembered that she hadn’t gotten a taste of the main course yet. Glancing back at Lucy, she reached over and wrapped an arm under the beast next to her, pulling greedily at it.

Getting the message loud and clear, Lucy swiveled her hips, moving her cock, which hovered above the couch, over to Reagan. Instead of moving back, Reagan helped maneuver it  _ over _ her body, until the giant shaft loomed menacingly in her vision. Now that her body was completely covered by the throbbing length, she moved both her arms  _ and  _ legs up into the air, and wrapped them around Lucy’s cock. Her weight helped bend Lucy’s cock downward, causing it to mash against the entirety of Reagan’s frame.

Reagan used every part of her body to please Lucy’s bitch breaker. She licked and sucked on the underside of the shaft, covering as much of it in her spit as she could. Thrusting her chest upwards, she ground her soft chest pillows and hard nipples into the massive member, knowing it was pointless to try and wrap them around it. Simultaneously, she used her arms and legs to jerk it off, all of her limbs not coming close to covering its entire surface. Lastly, she once more ground her pussy into it, sliding her lips against her bulging cumtube, coating it in her essence.

All of this was aided by Lucy’s rapid hip-driven pumping. Her cock jetted out massive bursts of precum over the busty redhead, drenching the couch and floor behind her, creating a river of white that flowed throughout the room. The virile slime ran down her cock, soaking Reagan once more. Lucy could feel herself begin to pick up speed, her long-awaited orgasm slowly building in her titanic testicles. Just as she could feel herself about to explode, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered for her to stop; there was someplace much better she could deposit her load.

Flexing her cock, she ripped it from Reagan’s full-body hug, stepping back in the process. She gasped like she was about to faint, tensing every muscle she had. As her boiling load settled back into her balls, inflating them past the point of resembling anything used in a sport, she relaxed her body. Lucy looked down at Reagan, who was moaning and rubbing Lucy’s personal lubrication into her skin, her hips shaking back and forth.

“Now.” Lucy said simply, her voice quivering with lust, “I need you, it, now.”

Lucy’s words snapped Reagan from her reverie.

“Of course! Anything you want! Please fuck me, split me in fucking two!” Reagan practically screamed, spreading her legs as wide as they would go and propping herself up on her elbows. With a solemn nod, Lucy continued to step back, until her giant glans rested right above Reagan’s pulsing, needy cunt. Grabbing her cock with both hands, Lucy angled it down, kissing the redhead’s hot pink lips with her burning tip. Reaching over, Reagan fondled the immense cockhead, angling it towards her waiting hole.

“Please… fuck me up baby. Do whatever you want to me!”

Another nod and a deep breath later, and Lucy was ready. It didn’t matter if Reagan was _truly_ ready, she was going to take it. The futa slowly pushed her hips forward, her head pushing against Reagan’s far-too-small opening. Sitting up slightly, Reagan reached down and spread her lips with her fingers, eyes glued to the monster that was about to ruin her for life. Pushing forward again, the tip of Lucy’s tip nudged Reagan’s sex farther apart than they’d ever been, causing the blushed woman to hyperventilate. 

It was slow going, of course, but Lucy slowly managed to break ground into her lover. Her glans spread Reagan’s still-tight tunnel open more and more, opening her up more than she was ever meant to be. Half of Lucy’s cockhead was buried inside her, and Reagan finally let go of her outer folds; instead, her hands clenched the couch cushions for dear life, her knuckles white from the pressure. Her cum-slicked body trembled as Lucy’s half-buried head spread her far enough to cause a building pain in her hips.

Trying to stay patient, but failing, Lucy stopped moving, her head burrowed inside nearly to the flared, thick ridge. Pulling back ever so slightly, she gave a sharp thrust, sending her  _ entire _ cockhead spearing into the young woman. For the pair of them, it was like time stopped. To Lucy, having her cock, even if it was just the tip, finally inside of another person, was like heaven. To Reagan, who was being stretched more than she could have ever imagined, was currently fighting a mix of pain and pleasure; her cunt was gaped to nearly tearing, but it was like every nerve in her pussy was being stimulated at once.

“Holy fuck!” Reagan screamed, her whole body rattling, “it's so, it’s too much! I can’t, I need it!”

Lucy barely acknowledged this paradoxical exclamation, too focused on the brand new sensations her member was succumbing too; but it wasn’t enough. Hand’s still gripping her cock, she took a tiny step forward, her cock simultaneously spearing deeper, and pushing Reagan back along the couch. Inch by inch, her shaft slowly made progress, her head raking Reagan’s insides with its massive girth. After several more inches, Lucy’s monolith was buried nearly a foot into the tall girl, hitting against a barrier.

“Oh fuck, you hit something!” Reagan panted, eyes blurry with tears as she tried to look down at her crotch, “you’re so fucking deep inside of me!

Emboldened by this declaration, taking it as a good thing, Lucy began to pull back. The feeling of Reagan’s internal folds and walls clutching her cock like a vice was like ecstasy to the young futa, and she moaned loudly as she struggled to remove her member from this clenching hole. Once only the head was still embedded within the writhing redhead, Lucy pistoned her hips, her cock barreling through her insides before  _ bashing _ into Reagan’s cervix.

Repeating this process, Lucy continued to rip her cock out until just her glans remained inside, before spearing as much of her monolith into the redhead as she could. Each time, her cock was able to bury itself deeper, pushing the wall to Reagan’s womb back, slowly beating the barrier into submission. After doing this several times, something finally changed. This time, when Lucy’s cock  _ smashed _ into that thin internal barricade, it  _ broke _ through it, sending Lucy’s glans punching into Reagan’s defenseless womb. 

“Oh god, I - I think you’re…” Reagan trailed off, her mouth suddenly hanging open in shock. Nearly overriding the unreal sensation of having a practically person-sized cock rearranging her insides and touching her most untainted of places, was the physical  _ proof _ of what it was doing to her body. Where her normally flat, toned stomach was, was an enormous bulge - a bulge that was the perfect outline of Lucy’s cockhead. It pushed her bellybutton out, distorting the skin. Lucy truly was molding her body to better fit her cock.

“Reagan,” Lucy moaned in a low rumble, “y- you feel so good! Better than I could have imagined…”

Accompanying her words was a new, deep throb from her veiny monster. It was so such a strong movement, that Reagan could literally feel her body forcefully shake around it. This was followed by a loud sound, like someone pouring a bucket of water onto a patch of dirt. Reagan’s eyes bulged even wider in her sockets, if that was even possible, as her stomach inflated around Lucy’s glans, pushing her stomach out and stretching her womb. This went on for several seconds, until Reagan looked like she was in the beginning term of pregnancy.

“Jesus baby, you came so much!”

“That wasn’t my orgasm,” Lucy asserted, almost quizzically, “that was just more precum!”

The full implications of this statement dawned on the stunned redhead. She had  _ vastly _ underestimated the virility of her lover. First, she had thought that she was already hard when she first revealed her secret, and she had been  _ wrong _ . Then she thought Lucy had already cum, several times in fact, and she had been  _ wrong _ . Now, she thought she could handle what her lover had to offer, and she had been  _ wrong _ !

This realization sent Reagan into a full body orgasm, causing her whole being to vibrate as she was racked with pleasure. Her head flew back, her eyes rolling into her skull and her mouth opening in a silent scream. This went on for several moments, Lucy watching in wide-eyed surprise, until her whole body gave out and she collapsed against the couch. Lucy, always conscious of others, stood, unmoving, until Reagan regained her sense.

“Y-you’re unreal…” the redheads voice came out in uneven gasps, “so, amazing, oh god…”

“Thank you baby,” Lucy replied, returning the pet name as she tested it on her tongue, “now let me make you feel even better!”

Planting her hands on her hips, Lucy smiled coyly at the redhead, and began to pull her hips back once more. Without holding her cock steady, she sent it running and waving through Reagan’s depths. It bashed into her womb once more, pushing it deeper into her body, Lucy adding several inches of new, previously-untouched shaft into her lovers gripping insides. Reagan screamed again, this time aloud, and her cunt managed to tighten around Lucy’s pulsing length, spraying her juices into the air, soaking both her body and Lucy’s magnificent member.

Pounding even harder, Lucy rammed her cock into Reagan with reckless abandon. With each thrust, more of her destructive dick entered the woman’s gaped cunt, her own continuous leakage lubricating her cock well. The bulge in Reagan’s stomach rose higher, pushing up past her navel towards her bouncing breasts. Reagan had barely moved, head still lolled back as her orgasms rolled into each other, her hands weakly gripping at the couch. Her cunt was a perpetual fountain now, drenching her, Lucy and her cock, and everything else around them.

Lucy was mesmerized. This day had done a full 180 from how it started. A day that started with her marching around like a mindless drone, doing anything she could to keep her mind off the terrible nature of her existence, was ending with her finally having sex, watching her girlfriend’s - she felt confident using that word now, voluptuous body bounce back and forth from her thrusting; not only that, but she was actually  _ pleasing _ her partner, giving her orgasm after orgasm.

It was more than she could have ever hoped for!

Her cock now hitting the underside of Reagan’s tits, sending the fat flesh bouncing even harder, Lucy felt like she was nearing her limits. There was telltale rumbling in her cum factories, which were now  _ both _ bigger than yoga balls, trembling against each other. As her glans spread Reagan’s massive mammaries from the inside, its outline now pushed up into her chest, which sent the girl into a slightly harder orgasm than the continuous ones she had been experiencing so far, Lucy looked down at her cock; Reagan had done so well! Only a little more than  _ half _ of her cock was still sticking from the redhead’s stretched taut cunt.

“Oh, fuck,” Lucy moaned, letting a rare curse slip from her lips, “I’m gonna cum soon!”

Thrusts growing erratic, Lucy’s hips were becoming a blur as she fucked into the barely conscious girl. At this point, Reagan was just along for the ride, turned into a perpetual orgasm machine, her cunt barely able to tighten around the invading shaft, it had been gaped so badly. Lucy’s words barely registered in her mind, and even when she tried to offer up some words of encouragement, not sure how much her body could take, another orgasm racked her body. Only moans and incoherent babblings escaped her plush lips.

A massive tremble in her cock signaled its final growth. Expanding wider, it spread Reagan’s bruised lips until they were purple, and the extra inches added to its length sent it nearly into her neck. Her veins swelled until they looked ready to burst, pulsing angrily as they filled her member with as much blood as they could. Lucy’s balls were growing steadily now, and she was forced to tuck them between her legs, running out of room for them to continue to expand between her feet. They pushed into the couch with a mighty shove, causing the couch to  _ bang _ up against the wall. Now it was Lucy’s turn for her eyes to roll into the back of her head,  _ her  _ whole body shaking as the first ultra-virile load of cum raced up her bulging urethra.

There was an audible splashing sound as her first jet of cum jettisoned into Reagan’s womb. The precum already filling her insides was completely overtaken in an instant, Lucy’s much denser, much more potent,  _ actual _ cum, absorbing it into its mass. The previous, minor inflations Reagan had been through from the futa’s seemingly never ending reservoir of precum were nothing in compared to what was happening. The force and size of this first shot woke Reagan from her orgasm-induced stupor, her head swiftly rising to view the changes to her body.

The skin right in front of her face ballooned outward, nearly growing large enough to completely block her view of the rest of her body; it hung like this for a moment, before gravity took effect and  _ forced _ it back down into her stretched womb. The balloon never deflated, however. Lucy’s first blast didn’t stop, and the bubble of cum-stretched skin was filled at the same speed it drained. This whole insane event caused Reagan’s stomach to swell like she was moments away from giving birth in just seconds, 

And it didn’t stop. Lucy’s first shot continued, repeating this process over and over again. Reagan’s stomach quickly surpassed the point of looking well past the point of a due date with triplets, and only continued to grow larger. Her stomach began to sag from the overbearing weight, covering her thighs and biceps, pushing her breasts towards her face and sinking down past her sides before resting on the couch. As Lucy’s first shot began to peter out, she opened her eyes, which immediately widened as a look of panic spread across her features.

Nearly tripping over her own enormous boulders of sperm, she shuffled backward, removing her cock as quickly as could from the woman who was filled to near-bursting. Spurts of cum sprayed from the sides of her cock where it pushed against Reagan’s swollen lips, covering the front of the couch and her legs in her own seed. After several steps, her cock finally broke free, a waterfall of pure white sludge falling out of Reagan’s ruined hole, hitting the ground with a loud, continuous  _ plop _ .

Gripping the sides of her bestial shaft once more, Lucy steadied it as it began to buck, starting on its second salvo. Cum arced through the air, splattering heavily on Reagan’s inflated, comatose form, before hitting the ground behind them, instantly creating a giant pool of cum on the tile floor. Pointing her cock down, her unstopping rocket of cum slammed into Reagan’s gigantic stomach, causing the entire thing to shake like a bowl of jello as her dense sperm covered it’s surface. Despite Reagan’s new, enormous size, Lucy was able to cover her completely in her unbroken stream of potency.

Unable to stop herself, covering a partner in her semen being a fantasy of her’s for as long as she could remember, Lucy wagged her cock back and forth, sending waves of cum crashing over the redhead’s body. She was quickly buried in a heaping pile of white, like someone had dumped a vat of glue over her body, the only sign of life being her continually gasping mouth. Lucy’s kept up this torrential downpour, coating everything in her path. The couch was quickly bathed white, its once brown coloring completely hidden under the same layers of goo that covered her lover.

Losing the strength to stand due to the overwhelming pleasure her body was producing, her first intercourse-induced orgasm blowing all of her previous ones out of the park, and it wasn’t even  _ close  _ to finished. As her legs gave out she involuntarily sat down, landing on her massive bean bags. Somewhat surprisingly to the young futa, they held her weight well, and despite some minor discomfort, there was virtually no pain. Disregarding the ridiculousness of that fact that she was perched on her own balls, Lucy continued to bask in her orgasm, her hands now groping at her chest as she let her cock fire where it pleased. 

Cum splashed against the ceiling, the walls, the floor - wherever it chose to land, it did. If the room had needed a fresh coat of paint, it didn’t anymore, as the entire living room and beyond was  _ bathed _ in her pearly cream. Her semen even rocketed far enough to reach the recently-cleaned kitchen, thudding against the cabinets and creating an entirely  _ new  _ mess of semen. The cum that splashed against the ceiling rained back down onto the pair, covering Lucy and  _ recovering  _ Reagan. 

Lucy wasn’t sure  _ how  _ long her orgasm lasted, but she knew it was by far a new record for her. When her output finally died down to a steady stream, now only  _ leaking _ buckets of cum instead of spraying them, she stood up, giving her testicles a much needed break. Moving carefully, her feet submerged past her ankles in the ocean of cum that now made up her living room, she tread through the slick sludge towards Reagan’s still unconscious form. Despite only being a few feet away, it took her over a minute to clear the distance, her dense goo acting like tar against her slim legs

Stretching out one of her hands, she sunk into the couch cushion next to Reagan, cum instantly pooling up to her wrist. Turning around slowly, using her hand to steady herself, she lied down next to her girlfriend, her body plunging into the lake of cum that covered the couch. Getting comfortable in her own hot, vicious load, her cock waving above her, she turned her head and placed a goo-covered hand on Reagan’s cheek, stroking it slowly.

It was several more minutes before the redhead finally awoke. Lucy had carefully scooped the layers of cum from around her eyes, allowing her to see unhindered as she took in the aftermath of their coitus; she couldn’t see much, however, her gravid stomach still blocking her view of anything in front of her. She _ could _ see how cum covered she was, along with everything around her, and she could feel the virile substance swirl around her as she moved slightly. Turning her head, she finally realized Lucy was there next to her, touching her softly and smiling.

“W-what happened?”

“We did it! We had sex!” Lucy exclaimed excitedly, giggling to herself, “I think you passed out a little bit though.”

A little bit was an understatement

“Lucy, you were…” Reagan struggled to find the words to describe the otherworldly event she just experienced, “amazing! I’ve never felt like that. I-I mean I never imagined I, that I could, that anything like, I mean -”

“It’s ok baby,” Lucy replied, now relishing the word in her mouth, “I feel the same way. You felt better than I could have ever hoped!”

“I’m so happy.” Lucy hummed, burying her own soaked head into Reagan’s equally soaked shoulder. 

“Me too.” Reagan replied softly, trying to ignore the gurgling coming from her stomach and the splashing of cum leaking from her stretched cunt, which she was only now becoming aware of, “I’m glad I came over. I'm glad… I’m glad I didn’t give up.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucy murmured into her skin, trying to hide her face, “I shouldn’t have freaked out on you. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that.”

“Hey it's ok,” Reagan brought a shaky arm up to Lucy hair, her body still weak from the monumental fucking she just endured, ”I think I understand now why you freaked.”

“So…” Lucy practically whispered, face turning red, not Reagan could see it under all the cum, “can we be, I mean, can we still be… together?”

“Of course silly.”

“I just wanted to make sure!”

“You’re so cute, even like this!” Reagan laughed.

“Speaking of,” Lucy motioned with her head towards her still-towering pole, drawing an open-mouthed stare from the redhead, “I was wondering…”

“Can we go again?”

  
  
  



End file.
